The Blackguard Fox Rises Again
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: It was once said the mightest Defender of the Universe, Voltron, had no equal that could match it during the days of peace in the beginning. All except for one, many called it the opposite of Voltron, Dark Voltron, the Destroyer, the Beast. Even it's pilot was considered a Demon...now, after 10,000 years...its awakening has once again begun. Grey/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this proto fanfic I've been working on, had another but deleted it so I decided to try it out again and release this one to see how well it works since trying to see what works and what won't depending on how well this one does so I don't get bored with the stories I currently have. Tho right now I've got a lot of stories now and can't work on all of them._**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Legendary Defenders Part 1

"Am I...really going to die?" As he thought about that, laying on the ground defeated was a bleeding out teen who's blonde hair was dyed in his very own blood from half of his face no longer there, having been completely blown off just like his left arm and right leg.

"No matter how much effort you and my son had placed in defeating me, it was all for naught." Hearing that, his gaze shifts to see a figure standing before him, wearing maroon armor with light purple energy coming from its energy tubes on its back as well as light-purple seen from the eyes and likes on the body armor. Slowly he raises a weapon like a cannon directly at him.

"I am impressed nonetheless, your ability to barely stay alive, despite the condition you are in. But it doesn't matter, for this is your end." As he said those words, his weapon began to power up as a light-pink energy was seen by his single eye which his eye starts to close.

"I guess, this is it..." As he thought about that, he could hear a single person shout.

[ **NARUTO!** ]

Hearing that name, he began to think back to the day it all began as of the shout triggered a flashback.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGED**

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos to rescue mission." Spoke the leader of the group of four who was at the pilots seat, he was a young man who bared Cuban heritage while behind him was the largest of them having a heritage of Samoan, on his right was the shortest of the group baring an Italian heritage while the one in front of him having an Asian heritage while at a set of controls closely the name as the pilots.

"Lance, I know it's your turn and all to be the Pilot but can you keep it steady?" Complained the largest of them yet Lance just shows a know it all smile.

"Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick since I finally get a shot at being the main pilot. Anyways, it's not like I did this?" He said, suddenly doing a dive that caused Hunk to feel even sicker which the blonde looks back, his blue-eyes easily spotting that Hunk is reaching his breaking point and turns to Lance.

"La—" He was cut off by him suddenly turning left which shook the ship, causing him to glare at Lance who saw that look.

"What, Whiskers? I was just showing him what I wasn't doing." Lance told his friend just before the quizy Hunk spoke.

"Okay, unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better knock it off, man! When it came to piloting at least Naruto took things a little more serious." Hunk warned and complained tonthe pilot just before the glasses wearing teen spoke up.

"We've kicked up a distress beacon!" Hearing that, Lance spoke up as he started flipping switches, seeing this the blonde just turns his attention towards the joystick with an uncomfortable expression on his face, which he soon enough ignored it and just starts flipping switches.

"All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates." Lance told his teammate who listens just before beeping could be heard as well as the ship starts to shake.

"I swear to god Lance, if you do that one more time I will vomit all over you!" Threatened Hunk just before Naruto spoke up.

"Um, Hunk. You should check your screen since it's coming from your area." Hearing that, Hunk takes his electronic screen and looks it over to see that the hydraulic stabilizers were out before swallowing vomit.

"Oh, no. Fix now, puke later." Lance told the big guy just as Pidge told them that they had just lost contact because of the shaking messing with the sensors.

"Come on, Hunk! We got in trouble last time when Naruto had to bail you out during the test." Lance told Hunk yet that was when Naruto spoke up.

"By bailing out, you mean just hitting the engine system with a wrench until it works then sure." He said while Hunk got out of his seat to head towards the gearbox while they were approaching their target.

"Never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." Lance said, causing Naruto to look at him like he's crazy.

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and gastrointestinal issues." Pidge said, grossed out by Hunk trying to hold on vomit as he was checking through the gearbox which he could only agree.

"Stop worrying, this baby can take—" He was cut off by the ship rumbling which he immediately covers for it by saying it was a nod...even tho that's scientifically impossible.

"Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." Lace said calmly to the one who removed the safety harness to stand up and grab the communicator.

"Attention, Lunar Vessel—" Pidge was cut off as the rumbling became so bad that he lost balance and fell towards Naruto who turns to see what was happening, finding Pidge falling towards him as it ends with the shortest of them all laying against the surprised blonde who watched as his friend moved.

"Sorry I—" Pidge stopped to realize just how close they were to each other when it came to their faces, causing the glasses wearing teens eyes to widen as a blush of embarrassment makes its way to his face yet Naruto wasn't focused on that, more so on the fact he could smell Pidge.

"You smell pretty nice." When Naruto said that, his words had taken aback Pidge who's cheeks turned even redder at the unexpected compliment and that was when the blonde had noticed he had said that out loud and blushes in complete embarrassment.

"W-Wait, I didn't mean it like—" He was cut off hearing Lance speak up, gaining their attention as he spoke.

"What are you two doing? Pidge, get off of Naruto and buckle your belt, Hunk, stop that shaking!" Shiro told the big man who tried to answer before vomiting in the gearbox just as Pidge git off while receiving quite the sight of Hunk vomiting and immediately shows a grossed out expression before sitting down just as Naruto turns around.

"Attention Lunar vessels, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, (against crew recommendations)." Pidge said, adding the last part with annoyance which annoyed Lance.

"No time for your mutinous comments now. They're going under and we're going in." Lance said, moving closer to a hole in a glacier of ice.

"Look our for that overhang!" Pidge warned the confident Lance.

"No worries! My first year in flight school, know what they called me? They called me "The Tailor" because of how I thread the needle." When Naruto heard that, he only gave him a look that read "oh, you've gotta be kidding me", that said Lance starts to turn the ship sideways, the end result was a single wing being knocked off.

" **WE LOST A WING!** " Hunk shouts from seeing the damage on his computer much to Lance's sadness at seeing he screwed up.

"Crap, Naruto grab the controls we need to land this now!" Lance shouted at Naruto who showed surprised and just turns to the main controls uncomfortably before he starts to reach out his hands towards the main controls and the joystick, grabbing it tightly while his other hand laid on one of the others controls.

"Ok, I—" Naruto was stopped as he was overcome by many emotions, freezing and hands unmoving as they gripped the controls while he started to hyperventilate. That didn't go unnoticed by Lance who saw this while turning to him.

"Naruto, are you~~~~" Naruto couldn't hear Lance or anything for that matter as he was blocking them out while staring at his feet, what he saw instead was a blazing ship that had just crashed into the Galaxy Garrison landing field.

( **MOM!** )

As he heard that word being said, his hands grip harder as they begin to crush the joystick with beads of sweat beginning to fall from his face as he couldn't break free, feeling like he himself were in that fire.

[ _Simulation failed._ ]

When that was said, Naruto hasn't heard it as he just continued gripping the already crushed controls as he continued to hyperventilate until he felt a hand touch his shoulder, startling him as he quickly turns around to find Hunk standing behind him worriedly. Not only him but on his left was a confused and slightly worried Lance with Pidge sitting behind him also showing worry. Seeing their expressions, Naruto just musters up a weak smile as he scratches the back of his head.

"S-Sorry again guys, I guess I—" He stopped to see the back door open to reveal none other than their commander, Iverson.

"Roll out, rookies!" The higher up ordered the group of four that found themselves lined up outside the simulator with other cadets who were lined up to go next and to watch for example on what and what not to do.

"Let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these four so-called cadets made in this simulator?" He questioned the group of fifteen that stood outside the simulator.

"The engineer puked on the main gearbox." One cadet answered, gaining agreement from the man.

"Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" He asked while giving Hunk and unapproved gaze.

"The comm spec remover his safety harness."

"The pilot crashed!"

Those two things gained the approval of the one in charge who responds.

"Correct, and worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other. Heck, if your going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission." The moment he had said that, almost immediately he saw Pidge show anger.

"That's not true, sir!" When that was heard, the Commander showed anger and he shouted.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?** " He shouted just before Lance covered the kids mouth.

"Sorry, sir. I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." Lance said, covering for him yet he wasn't amused one bit as he approached them.

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class has a discipline issuer and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps." He warned the now sweating young man before his single eye shifts over to the uncomfortable Naruto who was trying to look away.

"Now for you, look at me when I'm talking to you Uzumaki!" He ordered the blonde who slowly turns to meet the gaze of the Commander.

"This is the fifth time this has happened, the only reason why I've given you chance after chance is because your mother was the best damn pilot the Galaxy Garrison ever had. Now, if you can't shake your episodes by next simulation, you will end up just like your classmate Kieth!" He warned Naruto who showed a look of disbelief before his gaze shifts towards the floor.

"Yes sir..." Was all he said, causing him to look at the next ones in line as he shouted "Next!" giving four Cadets the order to pass them.

* * *

 **THAT VERY NIGHT, ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE GALAXY GARRISON**

"Again...it happened again..." Muttered the lone blond who sat by himself on the building, staring from a view at the scenery before his eyes. Slowly his hands run through his hair before he grips it tightly while gritting his teeth as he pulled, as this was happening he was showing a terrified expression with tears forming in his eyes.

"I cannot fail, I only have one more chance...if I don't...if I don't become a Galaxy Garrison pilot then—" He stopped cold the moment he heard a door opening.

"Naruto, I didn't expect to find you up here?" Came the familiar voice of Pidge which caused his eyes to widen all the way as he stopped and swallowed while he moved his hands down to let go of his hair before turning around to show a bright smile.

"Oh...hey Pidge, didn't know you were coming up here too." He told his friend who blinked in surprise to see a few tears in his eyes just before he to noticed the look and immediately turns away to wipe the tears away.

"Are you ok, you look—" When he asked him that, he didn't wait a second to respond.

"Y-Yeah...I'm just...just tired is all." He told his friend who looks to the side before speaking.

"I could go if you—" Pidge couldn't finish as he was cut off by the blonde.

"No...no it's ok, you seem to have something important to do so do it, just ignore me." His Answer surprised the glasses wearing teen who just approached Naruto who blinks in surprise and simply watches his friend set up the equipment, electronic devices, a small satellite dish, a generator and headphones that he placed on his head.

"Ok...didn't expect to see that." He muttered, thinking to see a laptop at least but not an entire high tech miniature computer lab and just watched the teen close his eyes, listening to whatever sound was being heard during the exact same time Naruto heard the door opening again and saw Lance and Hunk walk out.

"Oh—" Lance stops to see Pidge having headphones and smiles as he gave a "sh" symbol with his right hand, seeing that caused Naruto to blink before a smile forms on his face and looks away to avoid Pidge from seeing his face in case he opened his eyes. Lance, I'm status to move Pidges headphones without his notice and leans towards his head, close enough to his ear.

"Come up here to rock out?" The moment he asked that he startled the hell out of Pidge who turns back in shock as he had a freaked out expression until he heard laughter and delivers a glare the blonde who was simply whistling while trying to look innocent before sighing and turning towards the two.

"I know Naruto comes up here a lot for the sunset but why are you up here?" Lance asked Pidge who looked surprised as he had to think up an answer, fast.

"Well, uh. I'm just, looking at the stars." Hearing that, Lance furthers the questions with a new one.

"Where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." When Naruto heard that, he too became intrigued and overlooked the tech before Pidge who smirks with a prideful expression upon his face.

"I built it." He said while Hunk sneaked behind Pidge to touch it while trying to confirm their teammate actually made this.

"Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the Solar System." Pidge said while slapping Hunk's hand away yet Naruto was confused.

"Wait, didn't you just say you were looking at the stars? Why would you—" He stopped in realization just as Lance understood what he was about to said and immediately said it.

"That right? All the way to Kerberos?" When that was asked, Pidge had a guilty expression at being found out so easily, by Lance of all people who are not particularly what you would I call a "straight A student" in common sense.

"You go ballistic ever time the instructors bring it up. The only reason why you don't get in trouble is because Naruto covers for you with a lie." Just after saying that, Pidge shows anger at Hunk who was "touching" the miniature satellite dish.

"Second warning, Hunk!" Those words only gained a groan from the largest of the four.

"Look, Pidge, if we're gonna keep covering for your mini outbursts then you gotta stop keeping secrets." With those words, Pidge finally gave a sigh before speaking.

"Fine. The world as you know it is about to change." When Naruto heard that, his eyes went wide and immediately showed concern.

"Wait, you mean like the movie Armageddon or War of the World's?! **IS THEIR GONNA BE SOME INVASION?!** " Naruto shouted with wide eyes, gaining a blank look from Pidge who was just staring at Naruto just before Hunk spoke up.

"Wait, Alien Invasion?! Pidge is he right because if he is I don't feel comfortable anymore, well more so I am right now with the whole leaving our barracks at night when we are not supposed to." Hunk said, just before they were silenced by the annoyed Pidge finally speaking up.

" **WHAT?!** No, well...not exactly?" When they heard that, Naruto and Hunk just look at each other before back at Pidge as they were thinking about every alien invasion movie they've seen so far.

"The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction of crew mistake. So I've started to scan the system and picking up alien radio chatter." The moment the two heard "Alien" start looked very uncomfortable as their fears of an Alien Invasion started looking more realistic.

"Okay. So, you're insane. Got it." Lance said, finding this to be ridiculous which Pidge gave him an annoyed expression.

"I'm serious. They keep repeating one word, "Voltron"." The moment Pidge has uttered that name, Naruto felt his heartbeat suddenly got louder as of pulsing when the name was said. He was very confused why that name seemed, not familiar but more so resonated with himself while Pidge showed a crayon drawing of what Voltron could be.

"And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." Pidge said and when Lance asked how crazy they heard the PA go on with Iverson's voice being heard.

[ ** _ATTENTION, CADETS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. WE ARE ON LOCKDOWN! SECURITY SITUATION ZULU NINER. REPEAT: ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN IN BARRACKS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE._** ]

"What's going on? Is that a meteor?" When Hunk said that, he draws all of their attention of an incoming object heading for the planet.

"A very, very big meteor?" Hunk asked just as Pidge grabs his binoculars to look through, seeing what it is.

"It's a ship." Pidge said just before giving a small yelp as Lance grabs the binoculars Pidge was holding onto and looks through it.

" **HOLY CRAP!** I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours." Lance said, gaining agreement from Pidge who said it belonged to "them" and with that, they just watch as it passes them.

"Wait, theirs? **DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE BEING INVADED?!** Guys, I'm too young to die!" Hunk shouts before he noticed Naruto suddenly stood up, staring at the ship as it crashes with his eyes narrowing since something didn't seem right with it not landing but crashing down and by itself. It was no more than seconds before several vehicles moved out towards the location.

"We've got to see that ship!" Pidge said after packing everything before running past Hunk and Naruto while Lance was close behind the shortest one.

"Naruto, Hunk, come on!" Lance told the two, causing Hunk to look down sadly at what's happening.

"Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever." He said right before chasing after Naruto who was running after the two of them. It took them some time to arrive on a cliff located outside of the small containment igloo that had several vehicles parked outside it while watching from afar their smartest member was already getting a much closer look.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" Lance asked, getting a closer look with his electronic binoculars to spot one beautiful lady standing outside the newly constructed containment building.

"And who the heck is she?" Just after asking that he received a whack upside the head by Pidge who was annoyed, gaining an "ow" from the guy who thought he was as much a player as a certain RvB character.

"Right, Alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look." Complained the one who held the binoculars just before Hunk spoke with an inside tone.

"Maybe the Alien will be like E.T., friendly and not want to start an intergalactic war with our planet." Hunk said, hoping while Naruto shook his head.

"Not sure, maybe they've already started cutting into the Alien so chances for peace are probably Zero." Naruto said, not realizing he made Hunk feel worse.

"They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" Hearing that, the three look closely and immediately Naruto's eyes widen all the way in not just confusion but clear shock. What they saw was a familiar man strapped to a table while three scientists were around him.

[ _Hey! What are you doing?_ ]

[ _Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests._ ]

[ _You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds! Aliens are coming!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto didn't care about an alien invasion or war, he just stares at the man he's known since he was a kid.

"That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's my Hero!" Lance said, very much confused at seeing him being the one to have crashed.

"Guess he's not dead in space, after—." Hunk was cut off by Naruto suddenly moving his left hand over his mouth, shutting him up so he can hear the conversation continue.

[ _Do you know how long you've been gone?_ ]

[ _I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron._ ]

The moment the four heard that they showed shock with Naruto's eyes widening more as he felt that sensation once again.

[ _Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic._ ]

[ _Put him under until we know what that thing can do._ ]

[ _Don't put me under! No! There's no time!_ ]

"They didn't and about the rest of the crew." Pidge said, giving off a clearly confused and upset tone hey Naruto decided to speak.

"There also basically ignoring everything else about the Aliens coming and Voltron." He added just as Lance decides to tip in.

"What are they doing? He's a legend. They're it even gonna listen to him?" Lance asked, finding that to be ridiculous as his name was known throughout the Galaxy Garrison as the only who could handle a certain red-head unorthodox training regimen that sent many to the hospital.

"We have to get him out." Pidge finally said just as Hunk was in complete disagreement.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, always but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards? It's not like they're suddenly gonna be distracted?" Just after saying that, all of a sudden four large explosions appeared near the containment igloo.

"Wow Hunk, you just Jinxed it times 10." Spoke the amazed Naruto just before Hunk got down.

"It wasn't me, it must've been the aliens!" Hunk said yet was proven wrong when Pidge saw something.

"No, those explosions were a distraction, for him. The Garrison's headed toward the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side." As that was said, Naruto looked through the binoculars to see one guy getting off a hover vehicle and seeing him caused his eyes to widen all the way in shock.

"Kieth..." When he said that, he moved the binoculars away from his face to reveal shock, confusion, and an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What?! No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guys always trying to one-up me!" Lance said just as he runs past Naruto who just sat there with wide eyes just as Lance starts sliding down the hill they were on.

"Is it really him?" Hunk asked as he too ran after Lance by sliding down, leaving the two much to the confusion of the shortest one.

"Who's Kieth?" When Pidge asked that, he had looked to see Naruto was looking away.

"I'll catch up in a sec so you should hurry." Hearing that furthered the confusion but in the end after a few seconds, Pidge followed after the two and left Naruto by himself.

* * *

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

It took Kieth seconds to knock out the guards and free the unconscious Shiro from his bindings but as he did so, he turned towards the exit to find three others.

"Nope. No, you—No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Lance said all the while approaching Keith to get on Shiro's right in order to help him.

"Who are you?" Keith asked the cadet who answers his question.

"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance." With that said he merely blinks yet Keith drew not a single clue on who he was.

"We were in the same class at the Garrison." Hearing that, Keith could only presume he was an Engineer.

"No, I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck." When that was said, Keith finally recalled who he was.

"Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot, and one of "his" friends." When Lance heard that, he was confused by who he was addressing to but ignored that and focused on the first part.

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out after what you did to Naruto." When Keith heard that, his eyes simply narrowed with annoyance before turning away.

"Well, congratulations—" He stopped with his eyes widening just as he saw Naruto running inside the containment igloo km a hurry.

"Guys we need to—" Naruto stopped as he and Keith made eye contact and almost immediately the black-haired young man showed anger, unlike Naruto who looks away uncomfortably.

"What's he doing here?!" Keith demands the group, surprising them at the sudden anger towards their teammate.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and most likely the first four chapters will be of episode one due too it's length.**_

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Legendary Defenders Part 2

 **FEW MONTHS AGO DURING BASIC TRAINING EXERCISE**

" **REMOVE HIM AT ONCE!** " Iverson ordered as two soldiers were removing the angered Kieth by his arms and almost dragging him out of the room while he tried struggling. Half the crowd watched while others had gone to the reason for him being basically dragged out with Lance glaring at Kieth while Hunk looking down with worry. Laying on the floor was a battered and bruised Naruto who was bleeding from the mouth and nose with one of his eyes bruised as he just watched as Keith was taken away all the while he lay their, unmoving. As this was happening, the bruised eye had tears leaking from it as he thought of one thing.

(What...did I do...I thought...we were friends?)

 **PRESENT TIME**

Keith just glared at Naruto who was avoiding eye contact, finally, he just looks away with great annoyance.

"Forget it, I have more important things to worry about than deal with you!" Kieth said as he starts moving with Lance having to follow as the two pass Naruto who just looks down at his feet, confusing Pidge unlike Hunk. In the end, they all left in a hurry with Hunk and Pidge checking to see the fast approaching army heading directly for them.

"Oh, man. They're coming back and they do not look happy." Hunk said right as the two hurried towards the Lance and Kieth who got towards the hovercraft with Naruto behind and looking back at the direction of the explosions before turning as Hunk and Pidge past him, the three then begin to get on the vehicle whilst Hunk asked if it was ok for them to hitch a ride just as Kieth sat on the pilot seat with others slowly getting on until all of a sudden the ship tilted back, knocking many almost off as they look at Kieth.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asked while right behind the shortest of them was Naruto and Hunk who were trying not to fall off.

"No." He said just before a light flashes on them, alerting the group of the four incoming vehicles which didn't take even a second for Kieth to start to engine which almost immediately it took off in the opposite direction yet it was skidding against the ground from the weight on top of it. As this was happening, Lance who sat in front of Pidge was being handed the unconscious guy.

"Why am I holding this guy?!" He demanded the group while Naruto was looking back at the vehicles that were catching up.

"Hey, we did all fit." Hunk said, not realizing the small trench they were creating as the vehicles were less than 50 away and closing in.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance asked the pilot who replied while keeping his eyes up ahead.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight." When Kieth said that, almost immediately Naruto, Pidge, and Lance turn to Hunk who was on the back. Seeing this, he just showed confusion whilst taking.

"Uh, why are you guys-oh, you guys are—" Hunk was cut off as the vehicle shook as it got even deeper into the ground while slowing down. Seeing this, almost immediately Naruto moved from his spot to pass the two until he got between pidge, shiro, and Kieth to get in the middle and opposite side of Lance just as he goes into his pocket to take out a swiss army knife.

"Hey Kieth, is this the same battery you fixed that once had the problem of going to fast in exchange for burning up three times as much power?" When Naruto asked that, Kieth blinks in surprise yet showed annoyance.

"If you gonna do it than do it already!" Hearing that, Naruto just looks down at the the panel that was tightly shut with a lock on it. Seeing this, Pidge was confused and even asked what was on his mind while turning to Naruto.

"Don't you need a key?" As that was asked, the blonde had gone into his pocket to retrieve a Swiss Army knife that he proceeds to pick out lock pick tweezers that he proceeds to use and in turn in a matter of seconds opens it up, causing the panel to suddenly fly open and break off directly for Hunk who at the time saw it open and instantly ducked as it flies over his head and at one of the vehicle, end result was one of the vehicles quickly moving to dodge yet in turn slams into the one beside it, causing the two to flip multiple times in a row while Naruto was working to remove what was stopping the battery like engine from basically showing up the cars form the Fast and the Furious.

"Big man, lean right!" Kieth shouted which once done they all move and jump off the cliff, barely getting onto the lower ground with the two vehicles hot on their tail yet one of the vehicles flipped over with one more after them.

"Guys? Is that a cliff up ahead?" The stammering Hunk asked as they were approaching a massive canyon where the other side was close but not a very easy jump to make, and as they did so Keith was about to make a turn yet when he heard Naruto.

"Keith!" Hearing that, he turns to see what he was holding which was small wire and electronic box. Seeing that he quickly turns around with both hands gripping the steering while saying two words.

"Hold on!" Was all he said before giving a twist to the throttle and in turn causing the light blue lights it gave off to suddenly turn red and with it, it suddenly flew higher as it's speed increased by times its own, forcing everyone to hold on for dear life as they jumped across the canyon with many screaming besides Naruto and Kieth yet as they all made the jump but the recoil caused Pidge to jump out of his seat as he starts to fly off the vehicle when hand suddenly extended fast to grab his leg, much to the surprise of the teen who saw Naruto gritted his teeth as the speed of the vehicle was causing him strain as he was being pulled into the air too, from how fast they were going until Kieth who saw this with wide eyes immediately slowed down yet with it the vehicle only slowed down so much until after a minute Naruto was able to pull himself and Pidge back only the vehicle all the while getting away from the Galaxy Garrison.

 **THAT VERY DAY, DURING THE SUNRISE AT KIETH'S HOUSE**

Naruto just stood in silence as he watched from inside Kieth's house as Kieth was walking up to Shiro who was awake.

"So what's the deal with you two?" When Naruto heard that, he turns with surprise to look at Pidge who was facing him which he looks away.

"I...I don't really know...we were once, friends...best friends but...he started changing. I think it was around the time—..." Naruto stops to show a bothered expression which confused Pidge like Lance and Hunk who look at each other before they turn towards the opening door. In moments after entering, Kieth and Naruto avoided eye contact as he proceeds to remove a cover and reveal pictures and locations that were all connected.

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked the eighteen-year-old who answers.

"I can't explain it, really? After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something...some energy, was telling me to search." When Kieth said that, Shiro was surprised he got booted yet what didn't go unnoticed was Naruto looking uncomfortable yet thinks it would be best to bring up how he got kicked out later.

"What?" He asked the young man who answers.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time...until I stumbled across this area." He said, pointing at the center of the map.

"It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues lead by to some event, some arrival happening last night." As he said it, Naruto wasn't listening as he was staring at the pictures more so the blue lion as he starts to breath hard which his left-hand moves to his chest, feeling as if he's starting to have a panic attack but more so an image flashing through his head, a blurry one but he could make out the form, a white and blue lion, and a large one at that. As the breathing increases, he was stopped when he heard his name being called and looks up startled to see Shiro and the others who were looking at him worriedly unlike Kieth who showed annoyance and turns away.

"Naruto are you ok, you don't seem—" Shiro was cut off by Naruto showing a weak smile.

"S-Sorry...I...I was...lost in thought so don't worry, just trying to take in the fact that aliens exist and that there may be some weapon on this planet they're looking for." As he said it, Shiro just stares at Naruto at seeing things have gotten worse than how he was before he left. After a few seconds he directs his gaze at the others.

"I should thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" Shiro said, extending a hand towards the player who seemed to pause before he while and shakes it before moving into Pidge and Hunk.

"The nervous guys Hunk. I'm Pidge." As he said it, he shook his hand, unlike Hunk who was trying to figure things out.

"So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" Hearing that, Shiro looked very bothered at he honestly answers.

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." He said, just before Hunk finally spoke up.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens like Naruto said. Where are they now? Are they coming?" Hunk asked the man who answers.

"I can't really put it together. I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." Shiro said and almost immediately Hunk goes digging into Pidges back for something.

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look, it's his girlfriend." As Hunk said it, he revealed it yet Naruto tilts his head as it was obvious to him that the guy in the picture and Pidge seemed relatively different just before it was abruptly taken by the very annoyed Pidge.

"Hey, give me that! What were you doing in my stuff?" Questioned the annoyed teen who answers almost immediately.

"I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started teasing his diary." With that said, he takes out a book that shocks Pidge who shouts in shock at hearing what he said before also taking that away.

"And I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line." Hunk explained, beginning to reveal his science side while Kieth was lost and even spoke to show he didn't know.

"Frown who?" He asked the big guy who turns to him while explaining.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be Voltron. I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter." As he said it, Naruto just wondered how he got better grades than the genius when he doesn't do all too well with math.

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance said with a smile at seeing how smart his friend is.

"It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this." Just as he shows it, Kieth takes it to set it on the map with all of them staring at it as well.

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY AT THE AREA**

Currently, the entire group stood on higher-ground at the massive rock formations all around them.

"Okay, I admit it. This is super freaky." Lance said while Kieth and Shiro were looking at the paper while Hunk and Pidge were trying to see if they can find what their looking for all the while Naruto just stood there, staring off into the distance before his vision became blurry again with a headache being felt, causing him to touch his head as he opened his eyes which they widen at seeing a completely shadowy figure walking through the rocks and down some path out of view. Seeing that figure, Naruto began to breath harder with his left hand grabbing his chest as something urged him to follow.

"I'm getting a—" Hunk was cut off by Naruto suddenly walking ahead of them, somewhat in a hurry much to their confusion.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Shiro asked yet he didn't answer, confusing the group as they hurried after him to find him walking through a pathway all the while Hunk's device was going crazy with the beeping as they found Naruto at the entrance to a cave where he stood.

"Naruto, why are you suddenly going off—" As Shiro said it, he was greeted with the sight of Naruto lurching forward as he grabs the side of the cave wall with his left hand while the other grabs his chest.

"Naruto, you don't look so good?" Shiro said, already knowing about the attacks he's had when it came to piloting but this is different and watched as Naruto grabbed his head with his left hand.

"I..." As he said it, he stopped as he was overcome with a sensation just as he felt his pulse echo as the drawings on the wall suddenly lit up light-blue, much to the shock of the others with Shiro being very much surprised.

"They've never done that before." Kieth said before they all noticed the grouch below their feet crumbling as it gave in, dropping them all as they screamed while sliding down the rocky water slide until one-by-one they fell into a large puddle of water with Naruto just laying there in pain as he looked up and the moment he did, what he saw caused him to feel something inside him grow hotter. Before them all stood a massive blue and white lion within a sort of energy sphere.

"Naruto." Hearing that, he moves his gaze to the worded Shiro who had a hand extended before he took it, getting help standing up tho he felt the pain subside, not from getting used too it but feeling something else, a new sort of feeling he hadn't felt before inside him.

"Voltron..." Naruto muttered as they all stared at it with shock, amazement, and curiosity at the giant lion.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE AWAKENING FROM WITHIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and_** ** _I've gotta say, Season 7...it's simply great. It's got me already creating the plot for season 6 and 7. Also I've paid a commissioner to create something for Mecha-Kurama, I won't go into details but it will be something specifically for the machine. As well as perhaps new designs for Naruto in the future seasons._**

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Legendary Defenders Part 3

The group just stares in shock at the giant blue lion with a done line barrier.

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked as he wasn't sure what to make of it yet did some reason Naruto didn't think so.

"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." Keith told the others just as he and the others approach it with Naruto walking behind them all.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance said, causing Naruto to look at him now wondering if he too is having head problems which Shiro showed a look of a train of thought before he flat out says "no".

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." His words fell flat as no one really wanted to listen to his troubles just before Keith runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction.

"I wonder how we get through this." He said, not knowing how to get through it's barrier.

"Maybe you just have to knock." Spoke the one who thought he was a ladies just as he literally knocks on the force field like a door, and luck would have it, it actually reacts by dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue as they seemed to be amazed unlike Naruto who saw flashes of a machine covered in darkness yet what he could see was a sheathed katana that floated directly in front of the shadowed monster. In the end he came back to reality just as everyone except Hunk said...

"Woah..."

"Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asked, not believing what he saw like everyone else.

"Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" When Naruto heard that, he just showed surprise at the shadowed giant being Voltron tho he wasn't sure.

"And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." When he heard that part, his eyes widen all the way at finding out there are other parts before he looks back up at the giant mech.

"This is what they're looking for."

"Incredible."

Spoke Shiro than Keith as they too were amazed by what they saw before the Blue Lion suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth, terrifying Hunk and Pidge, unlike Naruto who took a step back. Lance hesitates for a but in the end he gleefully enters the machine she he takes a seat in the cockpit once at the head. By the time each one emerged, Naruto was by himself as he stares at the mouth with an unsure feeling yet, in the end, he enters to find Lance at the seat with everyone next to hole while hologram and glowing controls being seen.

"OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." Spoke Hunk who realized the most of how the hell they ended up in this thing.

"Whoa, did you guys just hear that—" Naruto just stops listening to him as he looks around, feeling quite uncomfortable for some reason as if he shouldn't be in this giant thing yet, in the end, he has no choice but to stay at the Blue Lion suddenly stands up, causing Naruto to stumble a lot just as the lion and roars, gaining a small scream form both Hunk and Pidge scream.

"OK. Got it. Now let's try this." Lance said just as Naruto starts to walk towards them.

"Uh Lance, shouldn't we—" He couldn't even finish after pressing the controls and causing the beats to smash out of the cavern which it proceeds to take off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, all the while currently having his back against the door was a terrified Naruto.

" **LANCE!** " Naruto shouted herald fell to death esrs due too everyone holding onto Lance's seat with both Hunk and Pidge screaming in his ears.

" **YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!** " Keith shouts at Lance, trying to hold on for dear life just like the others while Naruto was in the back, being hit by the force of the gravity which he couldn't stand up or move from where he was laying.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Lance asked, showing a smile as it started to slow down which a shoe was thrown into the back of Lance's head, gaining an "ow" which he turns to find Naruto sitting at the back door with anger.

" **YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED AFTER I HAD SOMETHING TO HOLD ON?!** " Naruto shouted with great annoyance at Lance who starts to sweat just as Hunk spoke with a very depressed tone.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" The big man said, trying not to vomit all over the controls.

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" With that said, it suddenly took off towards the sky with its boosters, causing Hunk and Pidge to fall directly down towards Naruto who had a very unsure expression.

"Ah crap." He said just as he was slammed into by the two resulting in the teen losing consciousness.

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER**

The moment his eyes shot open, Naruto immediately sits up before he grabs his head.

"Ow...did I get hit by a truck?" He asked himself just as he heard a voice.

"I thank god, I thought I heard a crack though—ugh— **UGHH!** " Hearing that, he looks up to see Hunk vomiting I'm a corner while the others we're looking back at him.

"You've been out for a little bit." Pidge told Naruto who started getting up while rubbing the back of his head and he approached the other to stand next to them.

"What did I miss?" He asked just as Hunk met up with them from the corner.

"You know, flying through space, fighting aliens, going through wormholes, the usual." Hunk said, still feeling sick which Naruto wondered more what the hell happened while he was knocked out, more so since they seem to be heading towards some planet.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." Shiro daud whoje looking around at the stares from where he stood.

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." Lance said which Naruto's eyes widen all the way, knowing if Shiro didn't know where in space they were then it was true all the while the Blue Lion blasts towards the planet, entering its atmosphere, during that time they huddled closer together from the intense turbulence they received.

"Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me." Lance said to the guy who just vomited.

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" Hunk said, speaking the truth which Naruto agreed with.

"Yeaaah, I agree since I was knocked out and didn't get to actually vote." He said, yet they immediately received a retort.

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance asked the two of them yet Keith was in disagreement.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." He told the one who was the pilot.

"Oh, are you scared?" Lance asked with a smile just before Naruto spoke up.

"I got knocked out because of your piloting!" He told Lance with annoyance just as they were stopped by Shiro.

"All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." He told the five of them which Pidge spoke up.

"So, what do we do?" He asked, wondering what the plan is.

"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" He asked the pilot who looked unsure.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." As he said that, they could all hear a high-pitched squeal like sound.

"I'm hearing it, too." Keith said just as Hunk spoke up in agreement.

"It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?" It was by than they all realized what it was as Lance let one loose, and it was just horrible as the smell stank up the entire room while they try hard not to have their noses disgust the smell.

"Come on, Lance!" Shiro, Keith, and Naruto shout just as the smell triggered another vomit but this time he doesn't it on Lance's pants, gaining a shout of "HUNK!".

"Guess I'm still a little sick!" He told the now eyebrow twitching pilot.

"There's a Castle up ahead." He said, wanting to change or clean his pants as fast as possible while they all see with amazement that the Blue Lion was approaching the Castle of Lions and the Castles reactivates just as the Lion lands in the courtyard. It was by than Naruto felt that familiar sensation again when they found the blue lion.

"Keep your guard up." Shiro said, alerting the entire group.

"Something wrong?" Pidge asked the one in charge who answers.

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." He told the five while they made their way out and about on the castle grounds, it was by then that the Blue Lion stands up, startling everyone.

"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk shouted yet Naruto didn't understand why a mechanical machine would eat a flesh and blood human. In the end, they watched the Blue Lion roar, causing the doors of the castle to open. Seeing this, Hunk cowers behind Shiro until the doors finish opening.

"Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." Hunk said, while they all began moving which they enter the eerie silenced area.

"Hellooo?" Hunk said loudly, gaining an echo in the emptiness while everyone just stares at him, startled which he just shrugs just as they went back to business.

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." He said, not realizing this area wasn't for the lions just as a beam of light appears above them, gaining gasps just as a robotic voice was heard.

[ _Hold for identity scan._ ]

"What?" Pidge said with shock while Shiro wanted answers.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" He demands as a light scanned them all while Crystal torches begin to light up a path for them to walk through.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Naruto commented as they move forward, during which more and more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside the castle with Hunk repeating "Hello" until they finally make it inside some chamber.

"Where are we?" Lance asked the question that only one could answer.

"It's some kind of control room." Pidge said while Naruto approached some object in the center, slowly who moves his left hand to place on it just as the others were looking around and almost immediately blue lines appeared which he takes his hand away and turns just like the others towards two pods that held bodies.

"Are these guys... dead?" Hunk asked while hiding behind the control panel of sorts which almost immediately one of the sleep pods open, revealing a female who instantly awakens.

"Father!" As she shouted that, she falls forwards weakly which Lance immediately catches her in his arms.

"Hello." When Naruto heard that tone, he immediately facepalms.

"Not again." He, Hunk, and Pidge muttered at knowing what this was all the while the alien spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, looking around which Lance answers back.

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." He said, gaining her attention in a specific part as well as a certain smell.

"Your... ears..." When she said that, Lance could only respond with a "yeah".

"They're hideous. What's wrong with them and what's that horrible smell?" When he heard that, he showed surprise and embarrassment just before he was grabbed by one of his ears and placed in a restraining hold which amazes Naruto at how easily she restrained Lance, by the ears no less.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?" She demanded with tie questions which the restrained gave onto s single answer.

"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!" He honestly told her which surprised her before turning towards them.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" She said, stating many things which Shiro tried to call her down by talking to her.

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." He said to the female alien while Naruto looks at the second pod.

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." Her words furthered confused them as they watched her move past them to the console vid stops to show surprise it's been already activated before she looks at the six with confusion, yet those thoughts had to wait as she had more important things to while placing her hands on it; causing a screen to appear.

"Okay, that's how that works." Pidge said with great surprise at seeing her activate that with ease and in a matter of seconds the second sleep pod opens, revealing another alien who gas is at seeing Lance.

"E-Enemy combatants!" He said, going for a jump kick yet passes Lance who rushed out of the way as he watched him regain balance s d stand up.

"Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—" As he said it, the man imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers.

"Sleepy time!" With that said, he and Lance get into an argument that causes the Princess to show annoyance.

"Ignoring them, did you find out what you wanted?" Naruto asked while he moved to her side to look at the screen.

"It can't be..." When Allura said that, her comrade turns toward her.

"What is it?" He asked the princess who answers.

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" When they heard that, the groups eyes just widen in clear shock as she recalls what happened before speaking again.

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." As she spoke, Naruto could see the clear anger in her face.

"Zarkon!" When she said that name, once again Naruto felt a resonance with the name just like Voltron.

"Zarkon...?" When Shiro said that, he looked confused which Allura continues to speak.

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." She told the group with Naruto thinking about the ship that attacked them.

"I remember now... I was his prisoner." His words confused as well as shocked Allura.

"He's still alive? Impossible!" She said yet Naruto places a hand on his chin and looks at the pod.

"You said 10,000 years passed yet yoI look pretty young about our age. Who's to say Zarkon did something like that as well?" Hearing that, Allura just turns to look at him in shock before she looks down now contemplating his words while Naruto was trying to think about that feeling as if theirs something deep in the back of his mind he can't dig into, as if it's blocked by an unbreakable wall.

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." Shiro's words only bring discomfort to Allura.

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." She told the group with determination.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

In the time that has passed, she has eaten the odd goo food or moved from her spot but pressed on the controls console.

"Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!" Coran said yet she simply refuses, not in the mood to eat.

"Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Lance said, not doing his math right.

"That's times ten." With his correction, he only earned an insult by being called a "dropout".

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Hunk said while Pidge told him about how he's continued to throw up.

"Hmm... Good point." With that said, he begins eating the food goo, continuing to eat although disgusted which Naruto just stares at him in disbelief while Shiro spoke.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." His words only sparked agreement form Coran.

"Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." His words only caused the Princess to mourns as CORAN comforts her. It was by than they all hear a squeak from Allura's sleep pod and and becomes happy to find four Altean Mice.

"Looks like we're not the last, after all." She said with a smile on her face at seeing the four creatures, one happy, one shy, another chilled, last one looks plain evil. It was by than that the castles alarms started to blare to life.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran told them all while looking at the hologramscreen.

"How did they find us?!" Allura said with shock at the enemy was coming for them which immediately sparked a reply.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." Hearing that, Keith turns towards Lance with great annoyance.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" He said while turning towards him, gaining the attraction of Lance who got in his face.

" **I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!** " He threatened yet immediately Naruto got between them.

"Guys, maybe we—" He was cut off by Keith turning towards Naruto with anger.

"No one asked you to get involved!" Keith said with anger that caused Naruto too take a few steps back.

"S-Sorry..." As he said it, he looks away uncomfortably as he could look Keith in his eyes which furthered his anger, seeing this whole thing caused Pidge to look annoyed.

"Hey, what's your problem with him? He was only trying to stop you two from fighting!" Hearing the glasses wearing one say that, Keith turns to face him with his anger turning to annoyance.

"None of your business!" He told Pidge who glared at Keith yet it was stopped by Shiro stepping in the center.

"Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" Shiro asked while making a definite mental note to talk to Keith after they take care of their situation.

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" Coran told the man just as Allura spoke up.

"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, Voltron will be reformed, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" She told them all just as as Hunk burps before apologizing.

"Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" He asked her which they make their way to the bridge where Allura stands in the center with a Crystal above her.

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." Coran said with a bee of explanation just as she activates the computer, opening up a hologrammap of the entire universe.

"Whoa!" They all said in sheer amazement at what they were all seeing.

"These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." Pidge said with confusion, gaining an answer from Coran.

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" He said, giving an Altean compliment.

"Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle." Her words were continued by Coran who spoke up.

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present." Coran said, marking down two so far they have.

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." With those words, she sends the Black Lion hologram towards Shiro.

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." Once that was said, she than proceeds to moves the Green Lion's hologram towards Pidge.

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion—" She was cut off by Lance speaking up.

"—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Her words caused Allura, Naruto, and Pidge to look at him with annoyance before the Princess continues.

"The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind." As she spoke, the Princess sends the hologram Yellow Lion towards Hunk, it was by that time Naruto realized something which caused him to feel happy yet also sad.

"Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Her words only caused Hunk to point at himself questionably.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." Her words sparked outrage.

"What? This guy? Why not Naruto?!" He asked, causing Keith to glare at him which he returns, it was by than that Shiro had realized that Naruto was left out of it as their were only five lions and glances to see Naruto just standing their, watching in silence as he backed away from the main group with a sad smile on his face.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work." After saying that, Coran spoke up.

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." His words only gained an annoyed look from Keith just as they watched and heard the hologram Lions roar and charge together, forming Voltron.

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." Her words sparked amazement

"Awesome!" Lance said just before Hunk spoke up.

"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" All his questions remained unanswered as Shiro spoke.

"You know we don't have much time. Pidge and I—" Shiro stops before he looks at Naruto who looked confused.

"Pidge and Naruto will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith and I will stay here. Keith, if you locate that Red Lion, go get it." Shiro said, shocking Naruto at hearing he has too go despite him not being very useful except for mechanical things.

"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." The princess words were followed up by Coran's.

"I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion." He said, causing Naruto to look down, in a matter of an hour they all took off towards their destinations as they entered space with Naruto sitting next to Pidge, the glasses wearing teen just glances to see Naruto having an uncomfortable look on his face most before they heard it.

[ _We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!_ ]

When they heard that, both Naruto and Pidge went wide eyed.

"Wait— **WHAT?!** " The two shouted as they entered through the portal. Watching this entire thing was Shiro and Keith who stood in the courtyard.

"I should—" Keith was cut off by Shiro's hand grabbing his shoulder, causing him to turn to face him.

"What's going on Keith, you've been acting harsh towards Naruto, aren't you guys frie—" He was cut off by Keith shoving his hand away.

"Sorry Shiro, but this doesn't involve you." With that said he starts walking away from the surprised man.

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER ON A JUNGLE PLANET**

Currently moving in the jungle were Naruto and Pidge, the shortest leading the way while Naruto was just looking around in silence until they arrive at a river.

"Look!" Hearing that, he turns to see a boat with a lion head as a figure head carved into it, seeing this the blonde was surprised just before a moment later they realized "something" was standing next to them and they turn just as they met the gaze of a large sloth like creature that was taller then them. Almost immediately Pidge have a scream as he found himself being carried by Naruto who was shocked at the sloth like creature just staring at them.

"It's just a...whatever that thing is." As Pidge said it, the creature was approaching the boat just as he let him down.

"Is it some kind of Sloth?" He asked with wonder as they watched it motion for them to follow.

"I...think he wants us to get in his canoe." His words only sparked confusion with Naruto scratching his head.

"This day gets weirder and weirder. Giant mechanical beasts that form a giant intergalactic saving robot, an alien princess who's over 10,000 years old, and now this...well, at least this seems more normal." With that said, he follows the animal with Pidge just standing there in surprise before following. In minutes the sloth began pushing the boat while all around them were squeaking creatures and other things in dry land much to the enjoyment of Pidge who noticed that the cave they were about to enter had a lion carving on it.

"I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us." Hearing that, Naruto just shrugs.

"Who knows." As he said it, unknown to the two of them, something was closely following them from behind within the deep waters, as they continued to move, all of a sudden Pidge began too speak.

"I know the Princess said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean, she's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, your a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Lance. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!" Hearing all those concerns, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle which gains his attention.

"You see, my mom always had a fondness of quotes whether it be ones she made or found. She always had one for a bad situation no matter what, or something to give encouragement. If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage to change it the way you want it to be!" After saying that, he suddenly showed a sad expression that surprised Pidge before realizing what's wrong.

"I'm...sorry...about what happened to your mom." Hearing that, he just turns to look at his defection in the water.

"Faulty wiring and other factors caused the ship to crash yet as my mom would have it, she didn't give up...till the end she kept piloting that ship away from the cadets and other personal in the arena, all in exchange for her life." His words only caused Pidge to look down sadly.

"I...wanted to ask, why does Keith hate you?" Hearing that question, his eyes widen yet they return to normal.

"I...don't actually know. You see, after my mom died, for some reason everything started to change with Keith starting to act differently towards. Thats, all I know." When he said that, Pidge only showed confusion.

"Wait, but—" They were cut off as all of a sudden the boat was sent a couple of feet into the air with the three crashing into the water, mere seconds passed with Naruto shooting out of it as he grabs in the canoe to bring himself back on it.

" **WTF WAS THAT?!** Hey Pidge..." As he said it, his eyes widen and immediately looks over the boat at the water to see bubbles coming up, seeing this his eyes widen all the way just as he jumps into the water making a splash. As he enters the water, he could make out Pidge trying to break free of something yet knew something had him by the leg, dragging him lower and lower towards the darkness of the beneath. Seeing what he could, Naruto dived deeper into the water and grabbed Pidges arm, pulling him closer yet moves past him to grab his leg, finding "something" wrapped around his leg which he grabs it, and with great strength he rips it off, releasing a red substance in the water and with it, a screech could be heard echoing through the water.

Naruto wasted no time as he swam up grabbing Pidge and with all his strength he hurried to the top with Pidge next to him, his right arm held around his neck as he made his way to the boat, helping Pidge on it while he was still coughing out water with his glasses falling off and into the boat just as Naruto was about to enter but stopped completely, what he saw made him forget completely about what was below them.

While this was happening, Pidge was still having trouble breathing but his main focus shifted towards Naruto who was on the edge of the boat, just staring at him with confusion that turns to shock as he blushes.

"What?" Pidge asked with confusion which Naruto clarifies on what he said.

"Y-Your glasses, without them...y-you...you look just li—" He stopped at seeing Pidge immediately grow shock as he searches for the glasses and when he finds them he places them on without another second but that shocked and worried expression proved what he thought.

" **H-HOLY—YOUR A GIRL?! THE GIRL FROM THE PICTURE!** " As he shouted that, Pidge immediately showed shock at her secret being found out just as realization dawned on Naruto as he grabs his head.

" **OMG, YOU'VE SEEN ME NAKED?!** " Naruto shouted at realizing that one time back at the Galaxy Garrison when Pidge went to deliver his homework he left at his desk during the exact same time he had started to change. When he said that, almost immediately her face grew bright red at having tried hard not to think about what she saw but that vanished as her eyes widen the same time Naruto felt it.

"Wha..." As he said it, he was feeling something having grabbed his leg and his eyes widen all the way as he turns just as many the tentacles shot out of the water to wrap around Naruto who had no time to react as he was abruptly pulled into the water, causing a big splash as the struggling Naruto was being dragged deeper and deeper.

" **NARUTO!** " Pidge screamed as she made her way to the side of the boat to see many bubbles rising just before coming up from he water was the corpse of the sloth they were with, having been torn apart with much of its skin ripped off, resulting in Pidge covering her mouth in horror. As this was happening, Naruto was being dragged deeper and deeper in the darkness without a way out, his vision fading with the lack of air as he was being wrapped completely by tentacles.

"Am I...really going too...die...well...it doesn't matter, they don't need me anyways...no one does...I'm just...a waste of space." As those words traveled through his head, he felt utter hopelessness as his eyes closed but when it did, he heard it...a voice...singing.

(Natsuhiboshi, Why are you so red.

Because, I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I've shed. Swollen as I cried.)

"Huh..."

(Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar. He can't be found, though I've searched all day. My sad dreams come once more.)

"That song...why is it so familiar..."

As he heard the singing, the darkness began to fade to show a slender, but feminine build woman with fair skin, violet eyes, beautiful red hair that reached her waist. She was in a hospital as she had just given birth to a child in her arms, singing to the child that slept in her arms, wrapped in blankets.

"Mom..."

It was with that thought that Naruto's eyes shot open to show sadness and anger as he began to struggle greatly in the seconds that had passed when he was first grabbed by the tentacles, as he did so he felt something bubbling up from within him.

" **I. WILL. NOT. DIE!** " As Naruto thought that, his body unleashed a crimson aura that started to push back the tentacles and unconsciously extended his right hand as a light could be seen and with it, words could be heard from within Naruto's mind as he didn't recognize them.

( **I WILL NOT DIE, UNTIL I ACHIEVE IT!)**

With those words in his mind, from his right hand appears a rusted out katana that suddenly changed as the rusted oozed off of it to reveal a crimson blade. With it, his own appearance changed. Back up on the boat as this was happening, Pidge just sat in the center of the boat, her arms wrapped around her legs with fear and despair on her face on not knowing what to do, that was until an explosion happened where a geyser of water was made much to Pidges shock as she watched someone land on the boat and the one she saw caused her eyes too widen all the way.

"Damn, only a few more seconds and I qwould have been, wait...what did I just do—Pidge, are you ok?" Spoke the alive Naruto who was staring at Pidge with confusion at seeing her shock. What he didn't even realize was that he had tentacles on him but they were slashed off from the actual body while others ripped off, but what gained her attention was that Naruto's has markings in his face followed by his right ear was now pointed. Not only that, his eyes seemed bluer with them also being slit.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **IF THERE ARE MISTAKES OR IT DOESNT SOUND RIGHT ILL UPDATE IT, ITS LATE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and one of two things, was able to find a transcript of Ep's so hopefully it will indeed save time in typing down who said what as well as why this wasn't finished yesterday, the reason why well...it's was my Birthday🎉🎈🎁🎂 and now 21...so yeah. Also, their was a scene intended to be placed in this chapter to draw out Naruto and Kieth's problems with each other yet decided to place that in another chapter, too soon for that scene._**

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Legendary Defenders Part 4

Naruto just blinks as he was still confused to see the clear and utter shock of Pidges face which he immediately checks himself to see the slashed and torn tentacles on him, thinking that was what she was shocked about and quickly tore them off to throw back into the river until they were all gone before turning to still see her shock which furthers his own confusion as well as worry.

"P-Pidge, is their something on me? What is it?!" He asked, not liking what he's seeing which she immediately snaps out of it and points at the water, confusion him which he just leans over to look and at first he saw nothing...until he saw his face. Having red like markings on his face, similar to the Altean's sickle-shaped markings yet his were larger and jagged with being orange in color while also having whisker-like markings on his face. His eyes seemed much more blue than normal with the pupils slit and finally his right ear...

" **WTF?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME, I HAVE WHISKERS AND MY EAR'S NOW POINTY?!** " As he shouted that, he fell back on his butt with a shocked expression on his face before he touched his right ear to feel it was now pointy.

" **WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!** " Naruto shouts as he didn't know what was going on whisk Pidge places a hand on her chin in thought.

"I don't know, but you seem to have the Altean markings as well as your ear...it's just a guess but could it be that katana?" When she asked that, his eyes widen and immediately looks to see the katana with a crimson blade and lifts it to look at it with shock.

"W-Wait...when did...I-I don't remember where I got this from." As he said it, he was about to throw it in the water when he felt a pulse deep within him and on his left appeared a sheath that was black with an orange swirl that very much surprised him as he stared at it in shock just like Pidge who watched Naruto pick it up as he proceeded to sheath the blade yet the moment he did so, nothing happened at all and with a shake form Pidge caused Naruto to look depressed.

"Great, just great, how am I gonna explain exactly what happened to me now plus this weird katana, I don't even recall where I got it from but seeing as it the reason why I'm alive I'm gonna keep it, it might help on the mission." After saying that, he directs his gaze to Pidge.

"So, uhhhhh...mind telling me why your dressed as a guy?" Hearing that, she showed surprise before sadness.

"Since you know my secret than I guess you have a right to know the full story. You see, Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with Shiro." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way as everything basically clicked.

"I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. You see, after I found out about what happened on their mission and them going missing, I decided to break into the Galaxy Garrison to find out if it's true myself, after a couple failed attempts I finally was able to break into Commander Iverson's office. Just before he found me, I found out the truth. Turns out there was never any pilot error like was reported, the video feeds showed no evidence at all on Kerberos. In the end after demanding the Commander where my family was, I was instead kicked out and never allowed back again." Hearing that, it was than Naruto spoke up despite showing a sad expression.

"So you decided to dress up as a guy named Pidge Gunderson in order to find out more about where your family is." Hearing that, she simply nods with a still bothered expression on her face.

"Than can count me in." When she heard that, she looks up to see him showing a smile.

"Even if I'm not a Paladin of Voltron, I can at least help you guys out by other means." His words only surprised her before she finally smiles just before Naruto realized something.

"Wait, what about your mom? What's she gonna do when you do return home?" When he asked her that, almost immediately her smile instantly disappears to be replaced by fear.

"Oh, she's gonna be so mad at me for running away. I hope I'm not grounded." Hearing that, Naruto had a blank expression on his face.

"Yeaaaah, your most likely gonna be the first human ever to receive a decade grounding." His words only caused her to feel more depressed at the fact her mother will be far from happy. By that time Naruto thought of something and starts blushing while looking away.

"S-So, uh...can we never speak again about the whole naked incident?" When he asked that, he didn't see her blush red whole turning away as she knew if her brother heard about that, he would most likely want Naruto's head.

"So, what it your real name?" He asked her, surprising the girl who answers.

"Katie, tho could you keep this a secret from the others?" Hearing that, Naruto was a little surprise but nods since it's not his business to tell the others since it's between them. It was than that her gaze focuses on what they were headed towards which he too turns to look. What they saw was a root-covered stone temple just as their small boat stops they get off to approach the steps just as the lion carvings on the ground and stairs glows.

"Well, guess that proves that. I'll be waiting right here." He told Pidge who shows a smoke before she runs up the steps and that moment Naruto's heart pulses.

(In time, you will learn to hate them.)

The moment he heard that he turns fast to see a shadowy figure standing behind him, causing a bead of sweat to fall from his face as he couldn't see the figures face before he felt a headache and winces when he looks back up, he saw the figure was gone.

"What—" He was cut it by hearing a loud "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" which causes him to turn just as a loud roar was heard followed by a earthquake before emerging from the the roof tomb was the Green Lion. Seeing this, Naruto just smiles at seeing this.

* * *

 **COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER BACK AT THE CASTLE**

"So, how are we gonna explain this exactly?" Naruto asked Pidge who shakes her head.

"I don't know since I've never been in a situation where someone I know sudden transformed." Hearing that, he just signs with sadness as they stop by the door.

"So, what—" Pidge stops to show annoyance at seeing Naruto hiding behind a corner.

"Could you go first and try to explain what's happening to me?" When Naruto asked that, she just sighs before approaching the door that slides open so she could enter where Shiro, Keith, Coran, and Allura stood.

"Glad to see you ok, but where's Naruto?" Shiro asked Pidge who tired to explain but stops to show herself having a train of thought to confused the leader of Voltron.

"Did something happen to him?" He asked Pidge who spoke in a very quick tone as she herself was still trying to process "wtf" happened.

"You see, back on the planet, we were on a canoe going down a river led by our large sloth guard when we were attacked by some sea monster that flipped our canoe. I ended up getting pulled deeper into the water when Naruto saved me and got me back on the boat before he was once again pulled into the river, after seeing our guide come up from the water having been brutally killed I thought Naruto died and became hopeless only to have a geyser of water explode in front of me with Naruto standing on the boat with some kinda weapon in hand as well as having undergone changes to his appearance to look different from a normal human!" After she finished, they were all wide eyed.

"Wait, what?" Coran said as he was trying to process what she just said unlike Allura who understood the whole thing yet concerned about the last part.

"What kinda changes?" The moment she asked that the door slid open again to gain their attention and almost immediately they became shocked to see Naruto's changes from his Altean markings, whisker markings, eyes, and ear. It simply resulted in the shock turning into jaw drops before immediately approaching him were both Allura and Coran who were examining his face to see they were indeed Altean markings yet different. Slowly the Princess reached a hand to his ear, feeling it know if it was truly real and not fake while Coran was examining his whiskers a little to close to the point Naruto was about to slap the mustache off his face.

"I gotta say, I never thought I would see the day would get it meet one, tho I don't understand the whiskers thing but the ear and markings are the proof." When Coran said that, the group looks at him.

"Proof of what Coran, you know what this means?" Allura asked the man who simply nods while running his right hands fingers through his mustache.

"Basically, this rarely happens with it comes to the Altean blood mixing with another race. Tho there were reports of changes a mixed undergo when they reach a certain age yet yours is a first for me in person." The moment Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way.

"Wait, are you telling me..." As he said it, Keith's eyes widen all the way just as Coran nods.

"The only explanation for this occurrence is that you fall under the rare category do mixed blood but that can only mean that one of your parents were Altean since if it were a generation down you wouldn't have that ear or markings on your face. Either way this explains how you woke us up, this ship was specifically designed to work for an Altean tho...I'm not sure if that's true since it could also be that you guys activated it upon entering the room." Hearing that, Naruto just looks down at his feet, thinking about his father he's never actually met. While he was shocked, another was thrilled and that was the princess. Allura couldn't help but smile at the fact after 10,000 years, there are still Altean's our there.

"What's that?" Coran asked Naruto while pointing it the sword with he unsheathed to reveal the crimson blade reflecting the light off of it.

"Don't know, while I was drowning suddenly had this appear in my hand a broke free. Pretty sure this was what caused me to change." He said with the others being unsure of the katana tho they couldn't tell as it saved Naruto.

"We should scan it after we deal with the Galra." Allura told Naruto who nods just before a groaning Lance and Hunk enter the bridge.

"You made it." She told the two of them which Lance stretches.

"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" He said which the big man agrees.

"Think how I felt. I am Hunk." He told his friend which Pidge spoke up.

"Yeah...we had a tough time, too. Turns out Naruto is part Altean." Pidge said, she and everyone else not making a big deal yet still processing the fact Naruto is Half-Altean. The moment she said that, both Hunk and Lance look at Naruto.

" **WHAT THE?!** " Lance shouts as he jumps back in Hunks arms before he rubs his eyes, trying to see if he was seeing things before he was let down so they could than get a close look.

"Yeah, from what I know this means my dad who I never met is most likely Altean which explains why I never met him, or why no one in the Garrison knows who he— **WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!** " Naruto shouted at Hunk who was about to poke his ear before Shiro spoke up.

"Anyways, we can discuss this later. Have you found the Red Lion, yet?" He asked the Princess yet Coran spoke up as he got in front of them all except for Keith who stood away from the main group, still staring at Naruto at his change.

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" His words only received shocked expressions on understanding what they just heard.

"They're here already?" Shiro immediately demands with worry while Hunk and Lance were already sweating.

"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?" Coran said, finding himself in need of an Altean Calculator just before a video transmission overtakes the Castle's screen, and an alien appears on it.

[ _Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet._ ]

Was all that was said before the feed ends.

"Well...fuck." Naruto said, already having enough for one day at first almost drowning, second having a transformation with some kinda alien katana, third finding out his father was Altean, and fourth now having to deal with an Alien attack.

"All right, let's not panic." Spoke the leader yet the others weren't exactly on board with that.

"Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions." Hunk stated yet was corrected by Pidge.

"Technically, only three working Lions." Her words were followed with Naruto showing three fingers with a none too happy expression on his face.

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." Spoke the one who was basically stating facts.

"A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—" Coran tried to say, but was cut off immediately after stating that unneeded fact by Hunk who covered his mouth.

"Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" Hunk told the rest yet the Princess wasn't having any of that.

"Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Her words sparked courage as they had a limit yet only one ruined that moment with a joke.

"Girl, you've already activated my par—" He was cut off by Pidge hitting him upside the head with her hand, gaining an ow.

"—ow! What was that for?!" Lance demands yet Naruto spoke up.

"Lance, you know what you did." He told the guy who showed surprise before a little guilty expression with a smile at seeing Pidge's annoyed expression followed by Naruto sighing to himself just as a screen appears to show them it.

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Coran said, showing the difference in technology from a 10,000 year gap.

"Panic now?" Hunk asked yet that panic train was sank immediately by Shiro.

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, aaand... figure it out quickly." His words didn't spark much courage as he himself didn't have one.

"I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance states, choosing retreat as his best option.

"I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I mean, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." Hunk said which furthers Lance's plan as he approached the Princess.

"Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." His words only caused the "old guy" to seethe in anger while Naruto just turns to look out the window, wondering if this planet has any inhabitants they know of since this has been here for over 10,000 years yet it was empty tho it was very massive.

"We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." Pidge told the rest, wanting to stick around and fight.

"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—hisss out of here." Yet his very words were quickly shit down by Keith.

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." With those words he quickly got in a disagreement with Lance calling him a Quick which could most likely not be the actual term before being called a mullet, it was by then it sparked into a massive argument between the four paladins until they were finally stopped by Shiro.

"Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" Hearing that, she showed a very unsure expression on her face as she herself didn't know what to do.

"I... I-I don't know." Her words didn't fall straight down the moment she said it, before they could actually have an impact it was than that Naruto spoke up.

"Can't we just split up? One team distracts Sendak while the other goes inside the ship to get the Red Lion?" The moment Naruto said that, he received a lot of surprise looks from everyone, including Keith.

"What? Is it that bad?!" He asked, wondering if his idea was trash yet Shiro shakes his head.

"Actually, it's the best plan we have at the moment. The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, Naruto, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge and Naruto guard our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon." With the plan set, they all look at Allura who looked very unsure of this plan.

"I..." She tried to say but didn't know what as she couldn't even come up with a plan just before Coran spoke up.

"Perhaps your father can help." Hearing that, Allura showed surprise and just like that the two left to go somewhere, only to return with herself wearing a space suit.

"You five Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." Her words gained agreement from the others despite a couple not wanting to be here.

"We're with you, Princess." With that said, they moved to a new area of the ship.

* * *

 **COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER IN THE PALADIN ARMORY**

When they entered the lights had turned on to show five pods holding armor of different color.

"Your suits of armor." Allure told them all much to their happiness at seeing how they look.

"Cool!"

"Outstanding."

"Nice."

"Oh, neat!"

Hunk was the only one doubting he will fit.

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." Coran asked Allura who shakes her head.

"No, but they're all we've got." She told the fellow Altean before she looks at Naruto who was watching them examine their armor before she spoke.

"Naruto, could you come here." Hearing that, he just did as told right at the same time she pressed a button, causing another pod to come down form the ceiling from the control panel.

"This was a prototype that was used for the creation of the Paldin Armors, it may not be as high-tech as the others such as not having the jet pack function or gauntlet-mounted energy shield, but it does have other functions such as being heavily protected against radiation, extreme temperatures, and impact forces." After saying that, the pod opens up to reveal like the other armors, one that matches it by shape yet unlike them it's primarily color was a light grey full-body undersuit, and is topped by stiffer segments of pitch black armor, accented in place was a grey color unlike the others that had a respective color.

"Boys, it's time to suit up!" Shiro told the group which they do just as that tho the moment Naruto put his on, the grey accented color turns dark-orange much to his surprise.

"Oh, so orange is your favorite color!" Allure said, surprising Naruto who looks back at it.

"It was designed to change to the color the wearer likes the most, not only that but this one was specifically designed for more of stealth missions yet had to be scraped for more combat ready yet even so it still has the same protections as the other paladin armors." Coran explained to Naruto who's katana was held on a weapons holster before putting on his helmet that was designed like the others yet the white on the helmet was made black while the top being dark-orange.

Naruto couldn't help but smile just like Lance, and Pidge at what they were now wearing. Seeing this, Allura places a hand on the computer console, causing the screen to disappear to reveal four weapons with distinctive colors on them.

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." She explained to the group which Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge take one yet unlike the others that activated, Pidges was a small grappling hook with a knife head. Gaining kicking from Lance who approached her.

"Aw, you got a cute little bayard." Lance said, earning a strike from Pidge which resulted in the player getting electrocuted as he screamed, falling to the ground with smoke.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute." She said, finding the weapon to be nice while Naruto tried not to laugh at the fact Lance just got electrocuted.

"Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin." The news only caused him to show a sad smile at hearing that but even so responded with a smile.

"I guess I'll just have to make do." He told her just before they all made there way to the bridge of the castle of lions where Allura explained the plan.

"You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." She told the six with the screejbshieomh the massive ship.

"That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" Keith asked the Princess just before Pidge spoke up.

"Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'." Her words were followed by Hunk that filled him in on what the plan is.

"Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down." Hunk told his teammate just as Lance agreed but as they talked, Naruto just looked down at his sheathed sword as he get anxiety at the fact he's actually going to invade an alien ship, that look didn't go unnoticed by Shiro who suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to look at him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, we can—" Shiro was silenced by Naruto shaking his head before he answers.

"If you guys are going than so am I, after all I want to help since well...it involves me too, with me being Half-Altean and all." His words only caused Keith to stare at him with annoyance while Allura showed worry since she didn't want to see Naruto get hurt as he was proof that the Altean race survived more so the fact he is basically one of the only family she has left of her race. In the end she spoke with determination in her tone.

"Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." She told Keith who nods just as Shiro spoke again.

"All right. I'll go over our plan of attack again." And with that said, the plan was a go.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER, WITHIN THE GALRA SHIP AFTER ENTERING**

Pidge docks the Green Lion undereneath the warship before it could then proceed to cut a hole into the warship's hull where they proceed to have sneaked inside.

[ _Pidge, what's your ETA?_ ]

"We're in." She responded to Lance all the while Naruto still felt anxiety yet he didn't let that stop him as they stood in some kinda energy room yet they still moved deeper into the ship to the point they arrived on empty halls they were walking rough. Keith leading the way, then Shiro, then Naruto, then Pidge who was crouching against the walls corner. The moment Shiro turned around he seemed to have had some kinda vision that alerts them from the sounds he made.

"I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." The moment he said that, they were all surprised yet Pidge was the first to know exactly what needed to be checked.

"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them." She told Shiro who was in disagreement.

"Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." He told her, yet she was in complete disagreement.

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!" She told the leader who turns to face her completely with a concerned look.

"Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." The moment he said that, she shows anger.

"No!" She shouts, causing them to just stare at her with Naruto looking sad.

"You see, I can't go because Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you." When she said that, Shiro went completely wide eyed.

"Commander Holt is your father?" He asked her, disbelief in his tone at finding this out.

"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" She said, turning around just as Shiro spoke up.

"I'm coming with you." The moment those words were said, Naruto who was about to offer to go with Pidge and Keith who needed help finding the Red Lion, both simultaneously said "What?".

"I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, Naruto, you two go find the Red Lion." Hearing that, Keith immediately showed disagreement.

"With him?! Shiro—" He was cut off by their leader.

"Minor change of plans. You two will be fine. Just remember, teamwork. Whatever is going on between you two, pick it up later—" He stops the moment they all heard doors opening and turn in the same direction as the door down the hall was.

"Run!" With that order, Naruto dashed off in the opposite direction while Shiro and Pidge the other, leaving Keith who looks down in annoyance before he closes his eyes with anger appearing in his face before opening them again with determination, knowing the mission is more important right not and followed after Naruto just before he was seen. Only stopping when they arrive at an intersecting corridor.

"Great. Now, which way?" Keith asked while he was looking both ways with Naruto just looking behind them until the two heard it and took the right just as a mechanical foot soldier walks by. After some time passed again they stop at another multi passageway before they continue onwards as they start taking lefts and rights until they arrive.

"You've got to be kidding me...!" Keith shouts in anger as he was having a hard time.

"Keith, we need to hurry!" Naruto told the Red Paladin who shows anger yet in the end, he takes a deep breath and was about to concentrate which he proceeded to get the exact vision and faces the direction.

"This way." With that said, in a matter of minutes the two quickly entered the hangar room as they made their way towards the Red Lion guarded by a force field.

"Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up." Keith said while he places his hand on the Lion's force field yet nothing happens.

"It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!" His words only equaled to nothing happening which Naruto just sweat drops as he watched him knocking on the force field just like Lance did but immediately they duck after blasters zoomed by them and turn to see the mechanical guards, the sentries approaching them with laser guns. Signaling Keith to block them with his armor's shield while Naruto got behind him.

"I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" Keith shouted yet it doesn't respond.

"I don't think shouting will cause a 10,000 year old mystical cat robot to except you!" Naruto shouted at Keith just as the Paladin summons his Bayard as a katar and just charges at the sentries while Naruto himself draws out the katana.

"Here we go." Naruto muttered as he immediately dashed for one of the sentries, passing Kieth who was busy dealing with one while Naruto somehow found himself dodging laser blasts as he approached one and much to his shock he cleaved one of the machines in two with a single slash. When he turns to see one of the other sentries aiming a gun at him he immediately threw his katana directly at the machine which pierced through its head just as Naruto quickly grabbed the blade and swung to cut its head off. After that he runs towards Keith who was facing the still unresponsive Lion.

"What does it want?" He asked, gaining only silence until more blasts shot over their head and they turn to see dozens of sentries entering the room, causing their eyes to widen.

" **HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!** " Keith shouts as he made his way to the controls, slamming his fist on a button that causes the hangar doors to open up while Naruto helmet shut like Keith's as they were hit by a massive gravity that starts pulling them in with Kieth holding onto the controls yet he was slipping as the rest of his body was being dragged in while Naruto was on the other side, able to hold himself in place unlike Kieth.

" **KEITH, GRAB MY HAND!** " Naruto shouted as he extended his left hand to Keith who stares at it in disbelief before he quickly turns away just as a falling debris hits his right hand that forced it to let go. Slowly, he tried reaching his free hand to Naruto yet another hits his that causes him lose his grip as he falls towards space. Seeing this, a single memory of the two as kids smoking together while covered in dirt cane to mind.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** " As Naruto screamed that, his katana suddenly unleashed a powerful light that Naruto couldn't see through and from it shot out multiple tentacles as they wrap around the shocked Keith who was held in place with Naruto just staring at the form his katana had taken. It transformed into a gauntlet that had openings that shot out tentacles that grew in size.

" **WTF?!** " The two shout as they did not understand what they were seeing while without realizing it the tentacles were pulling him back in the ship, just enough so that he could quickly press the controls to shut the hangar door just as Keith was dropped with the gauntlet glowing brightly before turning into a steaming sword that stabs into the floor. The two just stare at it in complete shock as they forgot everything before that except for the katana.

"How did it do that?!" Keith demands from Naruto who shrugs while a very confused as hell expression on his face.

"How would I know, I just got this thing the moment I was being drowned by some tentacle monster!" Naruto shouted as they just stare at it until a roar was heard and they turn to look at the Red Lion who no longer had a shield up while it kneeled in front of them. The two just look at each other before they run towards the Look with Naruto grabbing the katana and sheathing it fast as they made they way on board with Keith taking the pilot seat with Naruto standing next to him, holding onto the seat as he would rather not have a repeat of what happened last time.

"Good kitty. Let's roll." With that said, a single explosion could be seen outside of the warship as the Red Lion flys out quickly to meet up with the Blue Lion, Green Lion, and Yellow Lion.

[ _ **Hunk** -You guys made it!_]

[ _ **Pidge** -Kitty Rose has left the stage!_]

[ _ **Lance** -Let's get the heck out of here!_]

[ _ **Hunk** -I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it!_]

With that said, the group retreats back to the planet where the stood in the castle main hangar where the four lions's eyes simply glow one by one, causing the large doors to open to reveal the Black Lion where Shiro stood before it just as it's eyes flowed followed by a single roar which they all did the same but the joy was short lived from hearing alarms before Allura could be heard.

[ _ **Allura-**_ _Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto turns away from Keith while making his way towards the exit but as he was, Keith was glancing back at him and was about to say something before he stops and turns away, showing a very confused expression mixed with anger and sadness but in the end focuses on what was important. The moment Naruto got out, the five Lions launch with him watching them leave through the massive launch hole above them. Seeing that, Naruto ran full speed back to the bridge and only arrived seconds after the castle shook from being hit by something, in moments after he entered the Bridge to find Allura and Coran at the controls and watching the fight.

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless." Coran said while turning to face Allura all the while Naruto showed shock as he ran to her side, looking over the controls.

"I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" Allura shouting, rushing the five with Naruto just watching on he sidelines as he saw the ion cannon unleash a second blast hook the barrier, causing it too weaken even more as it is.

[ _ **Shiro** -Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?_]

[ _ **Hunk** -I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?_]

[ _ **Keith** , Lance, Pidge-Yes._]

[ _ **Shiro** -Let's do this!_]

With that said, they watched the Lions run forward and exit the barrier under heavy fire from Galra fighter jets with Naruto just watching with a serious expression as he could clearly see during the entire time they were having problems on his exactly to form Voltron.

"Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" Allura rushed them as she stumbled a little before regaining her balance.

[ _ **Shiro** -Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!_]

With those words they witnessed the five jump off the cliff as hey all flew high in formations but as they did so they were stopped by being hit by the sudden tractor beam of the warship just before it fires another ion cannon that completely knocks out their shields.

[ _ **Shiro** -Oh, no!_]

[ _ **Hunk** -I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!(starts to scream._]

[ _ **Pidge** -It can't end here!_]

[ _ **Lance** -This is it!_]

[ _ **Keith** -It's been an honor flying with you boys._]

[ _ **Hunk** -Oh, no!_]

" **WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!"** Naruto screamed as they all stopped panicking, causing Allura and Coran to turn to face the serious Naruto who was gripping the hilt of his Katana, but as he did so he felt something come over him, as if he was speaking but with someone else as well.

" **YOU NEED TO BECOME ONE! NOT JUST BY COMBINING THE LIONS BUT BY BECOMING ONE! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME, YOU, OR ANY OF US HERE BUT THE UNIVERSE ITSELF! YOU ARE EVERYONE'S LAST HOPE, SO DON'T EVER GIVE UP!** " Naruto shouts at the five who were very much surprise but more so Lance, Hunk, and Pidge as during the time they've spent with him, after the incident he's never acted out like this. Yet even so, for some odd reason it was as if he had lit a flame inside the five of them.

[ _ **All Five** -Yeah!_]

With those words shouted in response, the Lions break free as they form Voltron, combining all five to create the universal savior just as the ion cannon unleashed another blast at the castle of Lions, the destruction was diverted with a single punch to the cannon which the blast exploded from a distance away. Watching this scene were the three and Naruto couldn't help but smile from what he saw on the smoke. That being a giant mechanical robot.

[ _ **Keith** -I can't believe it!_]

[ _ **Pidge** -We formed Voltron!_]

[ _ **Hunk** -I'm a leg!_]

[ _ **Lance** -How are we doing this?_]

[ _ **Shiro** -Seems that thanks to Naruto we were able to snap out of it, I don't know how, but it's thanks to him!_]

Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but scratch the back of his head sheepishly yet didn't know what came over him but in the end they watched al Voltron tips off the cannon before unleashing a single beam that ripped through its ship, repeating the process before they finally ram into it, ripping through it to cause it to explode.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER BACK AT THE CASTLE OF LION'S**

Naruto, Allura, and Coran meet the exhausted Paladins out in the courtyard where they had sat and stood.

"Good work, Paladins!" The Princess said, congratulating the five.

"Thanks, pretty lady." Lance told Allura with a smile on his face filled with confidence.

"We did it." Shiro told the five of them with a smile.

"Heck yeah, we did." Keith said in agreement while taking off his helmet like the others.

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time." Hunk said, causing Shiro to turn his attention to Naruto.

"If it weren't for you snapping us out of it, who knows what would have happened." Shiro told Naruto who was surprised but looks away in a little embarrassment at being congratulated just before he found Lance wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Man, who knew you had it in you? I haven't heard you make an outburst like that in a long time!" Lance told Naruto with Hunk nodding.

"Yeah, you always had that affect to motivate us back when we all started the Garrison. Tho now that I think about it, back then you earned the nickname "Loudmouth Baka"." When Naruto heard that, he starts sweating with his mouth being forced while his eyes twitched.

"Yeaaah, thanks for reminding me, Vomit Guy." Hearing that, Hunk shows some shock and annoyance when he heard that.

"Oh why you gotta be like that, you know just like everyone else I had problems with my motion sickness back than!" Hunk said yet Lance just stares at him with a raised eyebrow, thinking about his pants that got vomited on. But all the jokes ended up being put to the side when Pidge looked dejected from not finding either missing family member; yet Hdiro places a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." His words only caused her to smile in happiness before she turns to Naruto who gives a nod in agreement just before Allura spoke up.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions." She told them all, giving the major bad news of the hunt.

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Hearing that, it only sparked a single word that could describe what they were feeling, well two words to be exact.

"Totally—Wait, what?" Hunk said, not liking what he's hearing.

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time. Do I really have to keep hearing Naruto give speeches?" His words earned a narrowed eye look from Naruto who showed annoyance at the insult.

"You Guys do know you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." When he said that, they all showed surprise.

"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." Shiro said while they all looked back at their lions.

* * *

 **ON PLANET —**

Deep within the earth, hidden from the light of day lay dormant a mechanical beast that was in a deep slumber, slowly it's eyes began to open.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Don't know when I'll be able to update this again as I've used my vacation to focus more on this story after seeing season 7. This chapter was originally supposed to be finished yesterday but I saw "Mission: Impossible – Fallout" and it was good._**

Chapter 5

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY AFTER THE DEFEAT OF SENDAK'S FLEET**

Currently laying in bed within his room was Naruto who was just staring at his katana's blade, still wondering just how it got in his hands while he drowned, yet as he continued to stare at the blade he noticed something in the reflection that he hadn't noticed a moment ago, slowly he leaned a little closer.

"Am I seeing—" He was cut off after hearing the sudden alarms that had begun to blare as he quickly sheathes the sword and rolls out of bed quickly while placing his sheathed weapon on a lock that was added to his pants to hold it in place. It was also shown as he was getting up, he wore his civilian clothes minus the jacket and runs out just as Keith slams into him, knocking the two into the floor yet Keith immediately gets up yet instead up running towards the bridge he turns towards Naruto with anger.

"Will you watch where your going!" He shouted before turning away to hurry while Naruto just sat there before looking down sadly yet, in the end, got back up and hurried towards the bridge. During the entire time they heard a voice.

[ _ **Allura** -Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking! The Castle's about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!_]

Hearing her voice, the two knew she was on the bridge.

[ _ **Allura** -Hurry! We can't survive much longer!_]

[ _ **Coran** -Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aaaah! it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?_]

As he spoke, Naruto, Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge has entered the room to find a crying Coran on the floor.

"Coran..." She said to the tearful man who was gently holding the communicator which weirded a couple of them out.

"Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening." He said, not realizing everyone was just staring at him...as his awkward acting.

"It's over." She told the Altean who immediately threw his arms up in the air just as the alarms stopped.

"Oh, I know! Uaaaagh! If only Voltron had been formed..." He said with great sadness that caused Naruto to start sweat dropping as he spoke.

"I can say this, he isn't Leonardo DiCaprio that's for sure." Naruto muttered at the Altean's horrible acting.

"I guess this isn't an actual attack." Shiro said, a little relieved it wasn't while Naruto glances over at Pidge to see she appeared to be the only one among them that didn't get enough sleep.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" She asked the fellow Altean who spoke after taking out some device.

"Seventy-five degrees. Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer." When he said that, Naruto went wide-eyed due to the fact he didn't even understand how they knew what a "meat thermometer" was, adding to the list of many questions that he will most likely never ask.

"However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your Bayards? And where is Lance?" She asked, skipping over Naruto as he had his sword but he did not have his uniform. It was than that Lance enters the Bridge, yawning and looking well-rested while wearing...blue lion slippers...

"Good morning, everybody. What's going on?" Lance asked, not giving a crap if they were under attack or not.

"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed." Her words signaled Hunk to speak up.

"Hey! (Yawns) You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird Castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I don't know. What day is today?" Hunk asked anyone for an answer which Coran spoke up immediately.

"It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" He told them all with a smile on his face.

"—It's a lot to process." Hunk said, not bothering to reply to all of that.

"You must understand the stakes of our mission." She told them all before bringing up a map of the universe from the Castleship's computer and displays the amount of distress beacons. Seeing this, Naruto eyes widen in disbelief as he looks around. For some reason, unlike everyone else Naruto felt more affected by seeing such a scene.

"Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe." While she said that, the Princess moves the map to the Milky Way where it appears barely out of Zarkon's reach.

"Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable." The moment she said that, a flash of himself sitting on his mother's lap as she played the piano popped into his mind and showed a serious expression with Hunk being the only one to speak.

"Oh no." His words gained agreement from the Princess.

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." She told the group who understood the situation.

"The Princess is right. Let's get to our Lions and start training." Shiro told the Paladins which gained disagreement from Pidge.

"Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship." Her resistance was stopped by Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, their not going anywhere." He told the girl who looks down just as Coran spoke while rubbing his mustache.

"He's right Number six. I have you ranked by height, tho still thinking since Voltron is basically a five-member team so...um...anyways, the prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow." He told her just as Allura spoke up.

"That's right. Now, get to your Lions." With that said, they all quickly moved to each of their designated elevators...yet took a total of 15 minutes for them to fully arrive outside after Hunk had trouble getting to his lion.

[ _ **Lance** -... Should someone go in after him?_]

His question was silenced as Hunk arrived from the castle in a hurry.

[ _ **Hunk** -Hey, sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the Bridge?_]

[ _ **Shiro** -All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync._]

Once said, a screen could be shown to Reveal Allura, Coran, and Naruto on the screen.

"Feel the bond with your Lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!" She told the five before the screen cuts while the Lions take off, flying in sync once again. Repeating the word "yeah" ten times before it becomes obvious it wasn't gonna happen. Heck they than started doing building blocks too help form Voltron buuuuuuuuut...the yellow lion was on top.

[ _ **Shiro** -Hunk, what are you doing?_]

[ _ **Hunk** -What do you mean?_]

[ _ **Shiro** -You're supposed to be the leg, over there._]

[ _ **Hunk** -What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?_]

[ _ **Lance** -You yelled, 'I'm a leg!'_]

[ _ **Hunk** -Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things._]

[ _ **Keith** -Shiro's the head._]

[ _ **Hunk** -All the time?_]

[ _ **Shiro** -Let's just try it my way for now._]

[ _ **Hunk** -Okay, but next time I call head._]

As they heard this conversation, both Naruto, and Allura face-palm while muttering simultaneously "we're doomed" before in a minute the Lions got back into formation with Shiro on top all the while Naruto was getting bored which a certain button caught his attention.

[ _ **Shiro** -Okay. Arms and legs... and I'll form the head. Feel the bonds with your Lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus... Focus..._]

His words fell silent as nothing happened.

[ _ **Shiro** -Is everyone bonding and focusing_?]

[ _ **Lance** -Why was this so much easier before?_]

[ _ **Shiro** -Let's take a—_]

He couldn't finish as a single laser blast came crashing down onto the ground they stood on, sending all their lions crashing into the ground and sending them all in a panic.

[ _ **Lance-WHAT JUST HAPPENED, ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!**_ ]

[ _ **Pidge** -I don't know, my scanners aren't picking up any hostiles?_]

[ _ **Hunk** -Guys I'm scared, that came out of nowhere!_]

As they heard this, back inside the castle Allura showed a shocked expression and immediately shows a very annoyed expression while turning to Naruto who immediately pulls his hand away while whistling yet sweating at the fact he basically just shot at the Lions without even realizing it.

"(Sigh)—wait a second, now I see! Good thinking Naruto." Allura said, confusing the blond who turns to see her pressing the buttons on her screen with a smile just as she appeared on screen for the panicking Paladins.

"Sorry about that, but thanks to Naruto I got an idea how you guys can form Voltron." The moment she said that Naruto looked very guilty which told them everything and instead of wanting to know how the paladins spoke in very annoying voices.

[ _ **Lance** -Seriously Naruto, I thought we were under attack!_]

[ _ **Hunk** -A little warning next time, can you? I was starting to panic, I thought we were being attacked by an invincible enemy!_]

[ _ **Pidge** -You just pressed a random button, didn't you?_]

Hearing that, Naruto starts to sweat more as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while on screen he could see the annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Anyways as I was saying, Naruto gave me an idea. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle." When she said that, immediately all five all began to sweatdrop as they understood where she was going with this due to getting a small taste of what she meant.

"I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle's defenses as well as inspire you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!" Allura shouted, just before the feed cuts he could clearly see they were all glaring at him except for Shiro who found this as a way to help before the Castle of Lions began unleashing a barrage of fire blasts from its particle barrier, directly for the lions.

[ _All except Shiro-Oh Quiznak._ ]

Was all they said before being hit by a bombardment of laser blasts, resulting in the Lions fleeing and the Paladins screaming. Watching this entire scene was a horrified Naruto who knew their gonna have his head after this and just watched the scene disappear while the princess presses a button on the Castle ships computer screen and walks away towards Naruto as they heard.

[ _Auto-lock-on engaged._ ]

"Now let's scan your weapon." Allura told Naruto and in a matter of minutes he had his unsheathed katana floating in some kind of containment pod in the control room with Coran typing on the computer console to see what is up with his katana just like Allura while Naruto watches from behind the Princess, just a few moments later he saw Coran show clear shock.

"I don't believe it." When Naruto heard that, he turns to Coran.

"What? Did you find something out about this sword?" Naruto asked the man just as Allura spoke up with equal shock.

"The blade...it's...it's made of the same material Voltron was forged from." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way as he looks out the window where he saw the Voltron lions flying through the air to avoid laser blasts before turning back to see Coran speak.

"Yet, these readings..." As she said it, Naruto could clearly see a diagram of the sword showing the blade yet the crimson color, when it was given a closer look it displayed something entirely different Voltron yet could not explain what exactly.

"I've never seen anything like it before, the Quintessence from within the blade is not like anything else, due to the energy it's giving off I'm unable to get an exact reading on what it is compared to Voltron's Quintessence." Hearing that, Naruto just turns back to the blade.

"So right now, you guys can't tell if it's dangerous or not?" He asked, gaining a shake of the head by Coran.

"As of right now I think it would be best to keep the weapon safely kept in here until we can understand what it is." Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head in disagreement.

"When I was drowning...that blade somehow got into my hands, it saved my life while revealing him Half-Altean. Not only that but during the red lion retrieval, Keith was about to fly into space and the weapon responded to my will, it took an entirely different shape to bring Keith back into the ship. As far as I've seen it's been helping me as well as responding to my will, it could very well end up being a big help against Zarkon and the Galra Empire so for now can I hold onto the sword, until we learn more about what it is and what it can do?" Hearing that, the two turn to look at each other with a look that read that "they weren't sure" but when she looked back at Naruto, she saw the same look she once had...one that wanted to do something when you could do nothing.

"Ok, for now you can hold onto the sword but the moment it's shown as a threat we need to immediately lock it away and further try to analyze it." Hearing that, he nods in understanding just as Allura goes to unlock it, the moment it opens up the blonde reaches for it, grabbing it by the hilt and proceeds to sheathed the blade.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES MATER, OUTSIDE THE CASTLES LOUNGE**

"Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?" Allura asked Coran while walking with him and Naruto.

"No, still just 84 percent." He told her just as they enter the lounge which immediately Allura smiles with happiness at seeing the Paladins laying in exhaustion on the couches with Shiro not there.

"You did it! You formed Voltron!" The Princess said yet her happiness was short lived.

"No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in." That only caused her to show great annoyance.

"What?" As she said it, Coran finally spoke up after realizing something.

"Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." She told her while Naruto was avoiding the irritating glares from the four paladins since he got them into that situation but that ends the moment Shiro enters the room.

"What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break." He told the members of Voltron which gained agreement from Allura.

"Shiro's right. You should be training." She said yet Hunk disagrees to hearing that after the torture training they went through as of it were WW3.

"We've been training. When are we going back to Earth?" Hunk said and asked yet Pidge disagrees.

"I'm not going back until I find my family." She told the rest before Shiro finally spoke up again.

"Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon." Shiro said, speaking the truth of their major threat that has yet to appear in person.

"How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron." Lance admits, finding it pretty hopeless unless they can form it which Coran spoke up.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of Yalmors linked at the ears." Coran said which causing Lance to disagree.

"Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us." When he heard that, Coran shook his head.

"Yet even so, they themselves didn't know how to form Voltron at first, well more so they didn't know they could." When Coran said that, they were very much surprised by that.

"What happened to allow them to form Voltron?" Shiro asked Coran who showed a bothered expression.

"It was during the heat of battle, they were facing a great threat that could have meant the end to both the Altea and Daibazaal, the original home to the Galra. Yet in the end, Voltron won. Anyways, during the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far like it did for them. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the Training Deck." When he said that, they were very much surprised at hearing that.

"There's a Training Deck?" Hunk asked, only hearing this now like the others as well.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER WITHIN THE TRAINING DECK**

[ _ **Coran** -(clears throat) Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The Paladin code demands that you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect each other._]

While this was being said, they were all on the training circle. Only a couple of seconds pass when that was said and from the walls, open holes where Altean drones appear; both Keith and Pidge activate there own.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on—Whoa!" Hunk had to stop at seeing his own shields appear like Lance and Shiro.

"Get ready." Shiro said and the moment the Altean drones fire lasers, Hunk ducks which the blast hits Pidge's back, dropping her into a hole that opens up underfoot. Seeing this, Naruto facepalms where he stood next to Coran as he knew they lost.

[ _ **Coran** -Protect your teammate or no one will be there to protect you!_]

Yet after saying that, Hunk was strucked and drops into the floor. Resulting in Shiro, Keith, and Lance huddling together in a single spot.

[ _ **Coran** -Time to increase intensity._]

Immediately after that was said, the drones fire becomes rapid.

"You keeping up over there, Keith?" Lance asked the red Paladin while stupidly looking away from the drones.

"Just concentrate on keeping me safe." Keith told the blue one who scoffs.

"Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate." When he said that, Shiro, and Keith dodge unlike Lance who lifts his foot to avoid being shot, resulting in a laser hitting Keith, causing him to disappear into the floor, leaving the three which Lance tries to defend the two but is struck himself, leaving only Shiro who ends up getting knocked out and into a hole. After that, they moved onto the next part, the invisible maze. where Lance stood inside.

"To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient Paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock." Crown said while the others were in the same control room as Coran and Keith.

[ _ **Lance** -Wait. Who's guiding me through?_]

"Take two steps forward." Keith told his teammate who was not in a good mood.

"Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic? Can't it be, Naruto or Hunk?" He asked, wanting one of them too do it.

"Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn." Coran said to the Paladin just as Keith spoke.

"Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction." His words didn't go through well as the entire team watched Lance only turn right and hits a wall, before they watch him getting shocked, causing Pidge to punch the bridge of her nose.

[ _ **Lance** -youdid that on purpose!_]

"You're not listening." Keith said, not understanding how Lance screwed up a simple direction.

[ **Lance** -You said, 'Turn right.']

"But, before that, I said, 'Take two steps forward.'" Keith explained again yet once again Lance ends up going in the wrong direction as he was once again shocked.

[ _ **Lance** -We're switching places right now!_]

* * *

 **BACK AT THE BRIGE**

"You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his Lion." Spoke Coran who was standing next to Naruto who was paying close attention .

[ _ **Lance** -No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real._]

"Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your Lions into a nose dive!" Once that was said, they did just that with Naruto questionably looking at Coran.

"This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but, uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go." Once that was said, he presses a hologram screen.

"Activating training helmets!" Just after he said that, immediately Naruto began to hear panicking.

[ ** _Hunk-I THINK I'VE GONE BLIND!_** ]

[ _ **Lance** -Coran, what's happening?! I can't see!_]

[ _ **Pidge** -Coran, what are we doing exactly?!_]

"You must learn to see through your Lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the Lion feels!" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at Coran as if he's gone mad and technically he has if he thinks newbies can achieve this in an instant.

[ _ **Hunk** -Mine feels scared!_]

It was than that Hunk was the first to pull out of the dive right away.

[ _ **Lance** -You still going, Keith?_]

[ _ **Keith** -You know it. You?_]

[ _ **Lance** -Going? I'm speeding up!_]

"Oh Crap." Naruto muttered at seeing Lance speed up which causes Keith to do the same as he too speeds up, end result was the two idiots ended up crashing into the ground, having their lions upper half deep in the sand.

[ _ **Keith** -Ow..._]

[ _ **Lance** -... I win._]

"Well, this isn't going well." Coran said with Naruto just staring at him with an expression that read "no shit" before he turns his attention too the others.

[ _ **Pidge** -What was that noise? Did they crash?_]

Just after asking that, she immediately panics and pulls out of the dive, but hits a cliff, unlike Shiro who remains in a dive, seeing this caused Naruto to swallow as he watched with a sigh as the Black pulling out of the dive last-second and flies through several rocky areas.

"I think I'm getting this." Shiro said which causes Coran to smile to at least see one success.

"Excellent, Shiro!" Coran told him before it moved onto another step, that being the training deck they were in again, the Paladins sitting in a circle in the Training Deck while they wore special headsets on with Coran speaking through the intercom.

"Now the most important part of Paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron." Coran said while Naruto wasn't too on board with this idea as personal things should stay personal all the whirl a screen depicting the thoughts of the Paladins appears before each one. Keith's was his desert home, Lance's was his family, Hunk was food, Shiro's was the Kerberos Mission launch, and Pidges was the photograph Hunk found on Earth of Pidge/Katie and her brother, but the image is obscured.

"So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between Paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your Lion." Coran spoke calm and gently as the Paladins, except Pidge, form their images into their respective Lions and move them to form Voltron. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes just narrow too see she was having a problem.

"Bring your Lions together a-and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!" Coran said yet Keith decides to speak up.

"Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" The moment he said that, her mental image disappears to show great annoyance.

"I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!" She blamed which immediately he defends himself.

"I-I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole." He told her before Coran stopped the argument about too start.

"Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds!" He shouted the last part before they all gave it another try which this time Pidge manifests the Green Lion, much t Naruto's thankfulness as he proceeded to watch the mental Lions move together.

"Good! Almost there. Now, form Voltron!" While he spoke, the mental Lions begin forming Voltron. The Green Lion attaches to the mental Voltron, gaining a happy "Yes" from Coran but sadly that happiness was cut short when the lion becomes the same static-filled image as before.

"Pidge!" Lance said loudly, causing her to snap in frustration and throws the headset off of her, onto the floor.

"I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!" She said, not liking this at all.

"Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this." Shiro said, trying to convince her yet it didn't work.

"I'm just... I'm just tired, okay?" She told the leader who understands.

"Okay. Let's take a break." Once that was said, Naruto goes down to hand them all packs of fluid to drink as they sit and relax.

[ _ **Coran** -You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little._]

Came the voice of Coran in the control room yet that relaxation was stopped by the Princess entering the room with the mice on her shoulders.

"What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!" She told the five paladins.

[ _ **Coran** -Just resting a bit. Y-You know, you can't push too hard._]

"What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!" Her words equal to confusion yet very unsure of what's about too happen.

"Can't they have a break? I don't know if you've noticed yet but your starting to act like a tyrannical Princess." The moment he said that everyone went wide-eyed just as Allura's eyes narrowed with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"What did you just call me?" She demanded Naruto who just realized he basically fucked up and looks to see the others agreeing as they were all staring at him.

"Just for that, your joining them in their training with the gladiator." She told the wide eyed Naruto who silently muttered "Quiznak". In the end, minutes later all the Paladins and Naruto stood in the Training Deck with their weapons drawn.

[ _ **Coran** -In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one. Plus with Naruto their you have six fighters!_]

With those words, dropping from the ceiling was the Gladiator, a robot wielding a polearm staff. Not wasting a second it charges for the panicking Hunk who tried shooting at it but failed right before his legs were swept and a moment later a staff spans in his abdomen, electrocuting the poor guy.

Pidge took her chance to charge at the Gladiator, yet it quickly reacts by spinning it staff to block her strike before delivering a few strikes of its own, ending it with a forward end thrust that sent rolling at Hunk who she landed on and rolled over. Taking his chance, Lance starts to fire laser blasts yet it just blocks them with its staff as it approaches him.

" **CAN SOMEONE HELP?!** " Lance shouts while the other three gather around him yet Naruto and Shiro back away when it starts going back and forth between Keith and Lance, more so Lance as he didn't have his weapon which resulted in the robot using him as a flesh and blood punching bag that was then lifted by the staff and thrown into Keith, leaving Naruto and Shiro which the latter being the first to prepare to strike yet Shiro froze and did nothing, alerting Naruto.

"Shiro!" Naruto shouted yet before he could react, Keith ran past him to block the strike the Gladiator tried to deliver while their friend was not moving.

"Shiro, are you okay?" He asks the unresponsive Black Paladin just before the Gladiator sends Keith into Shiro by knocking him off the floor right before sending him into the man. After that, the Gladiator turns to face Naruto who held his sword and immediately it charged at him while Naruto took a few steps back as he starts blocking each strike quickly yet not quick enough as he had a single opening that the Gladiator took, and that was a staff to the place no man should be hurt at, the moment it happened, the blonde made a high screech sound as he fell to the side while holding the area his nuts were located, not only feeling as if they were bruised but also electrocuted. The other guys who saw this felt bad for Naruto and when looked away when it happened.

"That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!" Allura told them with anger, gaining their attention except for Naruto who was being helped up by Lance.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER IN THE DINNING HALL**

Currently sitting on one side were the paladins, starting with Shiro who sat closest to the end seat, then Hunk, then Lance, then Keith, then Pidge, and finally Naruto who had to get involved after what he said yet unlike the others had an ice pack between his legs. They were all staring at the food on the table which was the goo and other strange foods with Coran standing nearby.

"Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!" Coran said yet Naruto was the only one showed actual disgust due to the fact he is not particularly fond of this food, basically a forceful diet off of Ramen tho he never actual gains weight by some godly miracle.

"Smells great, Coran. Thanks." Shiro said and just as they were about to dig in, be it forcefully the cook pulls out a remote and presses a button. Causing the six to have themselves handcuffed together on each arm while the ones at the end had their free arms locked to their chairs armrest.

"Hold the phone!" Lance said with great annoyance, having thought they were finally on break.

"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." His words were met with disagreement as Hunk tries to free himself from Lance, then tries to free himself from Shiro which ended in failure.

"Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing." Hunk warned him just as Naruto spoke up.

"Listen to Hunk, Coran. We've known Hunk for a long time and the last time he went hungry he ended up eating all he ramen I was saving." Hearing that, Hunk looks at Naruto with confusion.

"Wait, you said I could have some." Hunk said yet Naruto shows shock.

" **I SAID ONE INSTANT RAMEN!** You ate ten!" He shouted back, still not letting that go how he found almost all his instant ramen gone that was supposed to last him the entire month.

"Ok Guys thats enough, let's just work together and eat." Shiro said and with that, they started too "try" and eat with not much success while also at the table was Allura who was eating in annoyance yet it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Basically, the only ones having not really any trouble besides the pulling from the other paladins were Naruto and Pidge who were taking turns eating.

"Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?" She honestly asked, wanting if that comes with the whole package of saving the world because she was very much considering returning what she has.

"Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." Shiro asked, seeing that the others have about reached their limit.

"Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like..." Keith said while standing up yet couldn't finish the sentence so Lance took over.

"Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" He said, causing Naruto too immediately think about the very old movie he saw when he was a kid, "Toy Story".

"Yes! Thank you, Lance!" Keith thanked just before Coran spoke up.

"—You do not yell at the Princess!" He told them all yet this was when Pidge spoke up that ended with Naruto trying hard to laugh.

"Oh, the Princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no Princess of ours!" The moment she finished saying that, she got a part of her head covered in the goo thanks to Allura flinging it at her with her spoon, showing great skill.

"Go loose, Pidge!" With that said, the red Paladin flings a bowl full of goo at Allura yet the skillful Coran blocks all of it with a cloth before he lets loose a huge scoop of goo all over the Paladins and Naruto.

"Oh, it's on now." Hunk said, having enough with this as he showed a dark smile slammed his face into the goo before lifting his goo filled mouth to them slam his hands onto his cheeks, sending it at the two Altean's she covering them in the food. With that, it turns into all out war between the two sides. In the end all the food was everywhere with them all having had fun and laugh.

"Enough! Do you see what you're doing?!" Allura said, stopping them all just as the princess looks up with a smile.

"You're finally working together as one!" She told the paladins who couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, she's right!" Keith's agreement was followed by Lance to agreeing, even stating he doesn't hate Keith...for now.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hunk asked the other which gained an arm raised from Shiro.

"Let's go form Voltron!" His words only gained a loud "yeah" before Hunk decided to say he meant dessert but decided to exclude that from what was now planned before they all found themselves on the floor after Naruto accidentally slipped on the goo, pulling Pidge down with him than Keith, acting like a domino effect. After that, they watched the Paladins outside the castle on their lions.

[ _ **Shiro** -let's go!_]

[ _ **Four other Paladins** -Yeah!_]

And with that, the three Altean's just watched as Voltron was formed before them, gaining only smiles.

"I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." When she said that, Coran decided to speak up.

"It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.'" When Coran said that, Allura showed an unamused expression.

"Exactly, if it weren't for Allura acting like a tyrannical—" He immediately shuts up and hides behind Coran while the Princess was looking at them with a very annoyed expression which caused Coran to show a weak smile with a fearful Naruto behind him. In the end, they were all in the Castle Lounge again.

"Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Keith said as they were all in their civilian clothing.

"Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out." Keith said in disagreement before Hunk spoke up while hugging the two.

"I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man. You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys." Hearing that, Naruto was watching this scene with his smile turning sad.

"G-forces mess with your head a little bit?" Keith asked the big man who honestly answers.

"Yeah, maybe a little. I-I don't know. It's been a tough few days." With that said, one by one they all start getting up to head for bed. Seeing Keith take his own way, Naruto quickly followed him out the door that shuts behind him.

"Hey Keith, can I—" As Naruto said that with a smile, he was cut off by Keith.

"What do you want?" When he heard that same tone of annoyance, Naruto stops with confusion appearing on his face.

"I-Is something wrong, weren't we getting a—" He was cut off by Keith speaking yet he didn't even look at him.

"No...this doesn't change anything at all between us. This training was only about me, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge getting along and bonding to form Voltron, it was never about you, not even a little bit." Hearing that, Naruto showed disbelief as he could only look down while Keith starts walking away but as he did so he, spoke.

"We may have to be teammates, but we will never be friends." As he said that, he didn't even see the look on Keith's face as it showed he himself was showing difficulty as well as mixed emotions. In the end, he left the corridor which Naruto just stood their in disbelief.

(Hey Keith, I've been wondering is something going on? For awhile now you've been avoiding me or flat out ignoring me, is something wrong?)

(Leave me alone?)

(What?)

(I said leave me alone right now!)

(I don't understand, why are you suddenly saying this when we've known—)

( **WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!** )

(What...what did I do, I thought we were friends?)

As those thoughts traveled through Naruto's mind, Naruto has a disbelief look on his face that turns to sadness before he felt it, a pulse and with that, the sadness slowly shifted towards anger as his blue eyes turned red all the while he was gritting his teeth his anger. That was until he heard a voice.

"Hey Naruto, are you ok?" The moment he heard that, his eyes widen as they revert back to blue and quickly runs to find Pidge behind him.

"Oh, hey... Pidge." He said, forcing a weak and sad smile all the while he couldn't even recall what he just did or felt a second ago while Pidge was staring at him in confusion.

"You were just standing still, did something happen between you and Keith again?" Her words were only confirmed to see him looking away uncomfortably.

"Oh...sorry." Hearing that, he just shakes his head as the smile became more gentle.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's...between me and him, who knows...maybe in the coming weeks he might tell me what he acts like that towards me. Eheheheh." As he said it, she could clearly see he was forcing his expression, seeing the sadness in his eyes yet the smile itself was getting more real. Isn't he end he turns around towards the direction of where his room is.

"Anyways, talk to ya' tomorrow Katie." Just after saying that, his eyes went wide and turns fast to look at the surprised Pidge before he gives a weak laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I forgot I can't say your real name." Hearing that, she was surprised before she sighs.

"As always you forget the important stuff, just like back at the Garrison when it came to your homewor—" She stops due to immediately recalling that day where she walked in on Naruto...

"Are you ok?" Was the words that onto came out of his mouth to see Pidge's face turning redder and redder before she immediately turns away.

"A-Anyways, j-just make sure you d-don't say that around the others. B-Bye!" Was all she said as she quickly left Naruto by himself which he just tilts his head in confusion, not recalling what happened between them back on Earth unlike the green Paladin. During that entire thing, the four mice were just watching the entire scene and look at each other.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for it being short, next one will be much longer as I've been preparing it as well as I'm using inspiration and ideas from other stories to add more to this one, so some stuff most likely will seem familiar._**

Chapter 6

 **AT THE CASTLE OF LIONS, OUTSIDE THE DINNING HALL**

"Great job training today, guys. We're really getting the hang of Voltron." Shiro told the other four Paladins as they entered the dining hall.

"Seriously, how far do you think my Lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile!" Lance asked while he stopped next to an annoyed Keith.

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match." He told Lance who also gets annoyed at his attitude.

"Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it." His words only sparked disagreement with the Red Paladin.

"Your kick ruined our balance. We fell." He told blue while walking towards the table.

"Well that falling part was Hunk's fault." When Lance said that, Hunk showed clear disagreement with a single word being uttered before Shiro finally spoke up as he was sitting down.

"All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon." With that said, he and the others finally sat down just as Coran enters the room with a plate being covered.

"Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?" He asked the Paladins who turn to him.

"We're getting there. Are the I and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus." When he asked that, he got a surprising answer.

"Sorry but I haven't checked, been helping Naruto with his training to help him better understand the weapon he holds." When Coran said that, Keith just doesn't bother to say anything but stare at his helmet.

"But just between you guys and me, Naruto's been acting...a little odd lately." When they heard that, a couple of the Paladins were surprised.

"Odd how?" Lance asked which Coran places a hand on his chin.

"Well, for some reason he's been more consistent on training these past couple of days. Even when I urge him to take a break he either flat out refuses or only uses it to use the bathroom and grab a quick snack. But that's not the strangest thing..." When he said that, it was than that Keith's attention was drawn just as Coran turns looks to at them all.

"You see a couple of Dobash's ago he just got done training with the old' Gladiator yet unlike how he and you all lost a Quintent's ago...he finally won, not only that, turns out I...accidentally set it one level higher." When he said that, he gained only surprise from the other Paladins with Keith showing shock. Seeing their expressions the Altean continues with a smile.

"Yeah, who knew he had it in him, when he first started he had trouble but under my guidance, I was able to turn him into quite the formidable warrior...well when comparing him to you all." When he said that, everyone had slightly annoyed expression with sweat falling from their faces but his smile than disappears to show a trouble expression.

"But, that's not the strangest part...it was what he did to win and how he reacted." His words caused the other Paladins to look at each other.

* * *

 **WHERE NARUTO WAS AT THAT TIME**

Currently waiting impatiently was Pidge who was tapping a leg on the floor repeatedly as she waited to talk to the Prisoners before she was snapped out of it to hear the door opening and looks up to see Naruto entering with helmet in hand.

"Ya' know their not going anywhere, right?" Questioned the smoking blonde who caused her to look down before at the aliens.

"These aliens we saved know something about my family. They have to!" Hearing that, Naruto just looks up at the sleeping aliens before at Pidge which he goes to sit next to her.

"Well I can't deny that theirs a chance but how are you so sure?" He asked the green Paladin who turns to him.

"When they saw Shiro, they recognized him. They called him "Champion." Yet I don't know what they mean by that?" Hearing that, Naruto was a little surprised before he turns to look at the ceiling with a hand in his chin.

"Well, from what I've seen of the Galra, it could be a title he earned for something he did, like a fight?" His words sparked surprise which caused Pidge to place a hand on her chin as she wondered about that before they heard a door open and look to see Shiro entering which he blinks in surprise at seeing Naruto next to Pidge.

"Oh hey Shiro." Naruto said in a half wave but before he could say anything, all of a sudden one of the pods opened with steam, gaining their attention as they stood up. It was only a couple of minutes for all the pods to open up so they could tend to them.

"So, how long were you held captive by Zarkon?" Pidge asked while handing XI a drink

"Some for years. Decades, maybe. It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur." He said before taking a drink.

"Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Sam and Matt Holt?" Hearing that, he shakes his head causing her too look down when Naruto spoke up.

"What about Humans in general, like u—well, them?" He said, realizing he doesn't look exactly human anymore with the markings and eyes.

"I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the earthlings I saw, rather two Earthlings that arrived with Champion." His words sparked confusion from Shiro.

""Champion." Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked the alien who answers with surprise.

"You really don't remember? Unbelievable! You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name "Champion." I was there, as was the young Earthling." With that said, he recounts his memories of the Arena.

"We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter, awaited us all. This 'Matt' was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans. You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow Earthling." When he finished, Naruto and Shiro showed complete shock as almost immediately Pidge showed rage upon her face.

"You attacked my brother? Why?!" She demanded the confused Black Paladin.

"No... it can't be true." He said, trying not to believe what he just heard.

"I was there. We all were." He told the Paladin before Pidge spoke up.

"After my brother was injured, where was he taken?" She asked the alien who shakes his head.

"I know not." Hearing that, Pidge looks down with disbelief and seeing it, Naruto felt uncomfortable as he thought about his mother and missing father, it was then that something very unlike him popped into his head and spoke before Shiro could.

"What about that ship you guys took down, it had prisoners meaning it could show connections to files they have on other prisoners or at least something we can go by." Hearing that, Pidge's eyes widen.

"That's it! They'll have logs of prisoners, some... information." With that said, she runs out and Shiro was about to follow When Naruto got in front of him with a hand raised.

"You should keep asking them questions, it may help you remember faster on what happened during your imprisonment." After saying that, he hurried after Pidge while putting his helmet on, leaving Shiro by himself as he thought about what Coran said which worried him.

(—when I finally realized that I had set it a level higher, I was about to stop the training when all of a sudden he turned the tables and began swinging his blade with great speed and strength, to the point he ended the fight by slicing the gladiator in half, I congratulated him yet he didn't even respond but stood still, after a few ticks he finally responded.)

Remembering that, Shiro could only hope for the best that nothing is wrong with Naruto yet that hope was all it was, just a wish.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER, AT THE CRASHED SHIP SITE**

Slowly the two enter the fallen warship quickly with Pidge making her way to the controls.

"This looks like the master control board, but there's no power." She said while pressing it a few times yet nothing happens which Naruto proceeds to take out his Swiss Army knife as he proceeds to open up its bottom panel to reveal wires that he messes with, causing sparks to form as he rewires it, until...

" **RAHHHGHH!** " Naruto shouted as he was electrocuted and falls backwards with his body switching.

"Naruto, are you—" Pidge stops when she saw lights turn on and turns to see the computer back on.

"You did it!" She said with a smile while Naruto stood up none too happy at being electrocuted yet he lets that annoyance pass him as he watched Pidge continue to work.

"My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the Castle." She told Naruto who smiled yet stops when he felt rumbling and turns in the direction to be greeted by a meteor falling in the sky.

"Ah crap." Naruto muttered, having his a glance from her.

"What is it?" She asked the blonde who looks at her with concern.

"There seems to be some large object, a meteor maybe coming from the sky and from the looks it...heading right for us. Pidge we—" He was cut off by the Green Paladin turning towards him with determination.

"Naruto, I'm only 15 percent done. I'm not going anywhere." She told the shocked Naruto who shows a lot of concern.

"If you haven't noticed, THEIRS A GIANT METEOR HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" He shouted at the girl who faces him with anger.

"This may be my only chance to find out where my family is, I'm not leav—" She was cut off by Naruto grabbing her with force as he picks her up and starts charging for one of the openings as he makes it out, both landing on the ground outside the crashed ship.

" **N-NO, LET GO OF ME! I'M TRYING TO FIND MY FAMILY!** " Pidge shouted as Naruto grabs her by her shoulders.

" **WILL YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, KATIE!** I know it's hard and I know you want to save them but—" He was cut off by the girl showing anger as she shouts back.

" **YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, UNLIKE YOU I HAVE PARENTS!** " The moment she said that, she immediately regretted it with her expression showing regret as she was met with Naruto who's eyes had changed to reveal blood-red irises and slitted pupils.

"What did you just say?" As he asked that, venom laced his tone that caused her too take a step back as she felt it, bloodlust coming off of Naruto just before he flinched and grabbed his head in pain as he stumbled forward with Pidge catching him to see he was showing pain with his eyes returning to normal but their eyes widen as they look up fast to see how close it was.

" **MOVE!** " Naruto shouts, forgetting the pain as the two start flying away yet it was pointless as the object had crashed into the ship, causing a shockwave explosion to be sent in all directions as they were right in its path. Naruto looks back to see the terror in Pidge's face as the explosion was directly behind him and what he saw, through his eyes was a momentary flash of seeing his mother about to exit a blazing ship, making eye contact with him just as the ship exploded.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Naruto screamed as his sheathed sword unleashed a powerful light as he turns fast, outstretching his left arm out to Pidge who takes it as he pulls her into his embrace just as he pulls out the shinning katana as they were consumed by the shockwave that finally ended after moments to reveal a crater where it crashed. While this was happening, darkness consumed Pidge as she was still closing her eyes but slowly she opens them.

"W-What—..." She stops to see they were on the ground and slowly she looks up, finding Naruto who was holding her close to himself with his left arm wrapped around her waist while he was kneeling. After a few moments, she realized his helmet was broken as pieces had broken off to show a part of his face while his right hand up to his elbows clothing was completely destroyed yet that's not what shocked her the most. In his right hand he held a large shield that took the shape of a crab-like shell with spikes all over it, and three shrimp-like tails, one on each side.

"It...responded, but—" Naruto stopped cooks as he felt it, a connection is made as he turns fast to find a massive machine covered in darkness with its eyes glowing red directly behind him, in an instant, it roared as a massive darkness headed directly for the wide-eyed Naruto. While this was happening, Pidge saw Naruto freeze as his eyes widen as he fell forwards.

"Naruto!" Pidge shouts while the shield turns back to a sword as she holds him up in her arms just as her lion arrives while she directs her gaze at the massive object opening up to reveal a giant robot.

"Oh quiznak." Pidge muttered as she quickly dragged Naruto towards the green lion that bent down while the sword began to release a red aura that starts to give out a pitch-Black color that mixes with the red before it disappears as the blade skids and moves into Naruto's right hand which he grabbed as he was pulled into the green lion. With this, the battle finally began yet in the end it ended in victory.

* * *

 **THAT VERY SAME DAY, SUNDOWN ON THE TOP OF THE CASTLE OF LIONS**

Currently sitting by herself was Pidge who was looking down sadly as she thought about what transpired today.

( **YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, UNLIKE YOU I HAVE PARENTS!** )

"I just had to go there..." Pidge muttered to herself at knowing Naruto's reaction of anger was expected yet, his eyes gave her a worried feeling.

"Whatcha doin?" When she heard that, she turns fast to see Naruto approaching her which she immediately looks away with shame that surprises him.

"Something wrong?" He asked his friend who just looks at him sadly yet couldn't make eye contact.

"I'm...sorry, for what I...said. I wasn't thinking clearly and I'm—" She was cut off by Naruto who sat next to her as the two watched the sunset.

"Don't worry about it. That ship could have given you a lead on your families location so it was expected. Tho you're technically not wrong..." His words only caused her to look at his eyes to see the sadness in them yet he than turns to her with a smile.

"Anyways, no need to act all gloomy after what happened Katie—" He stood after realizing what he said and gives a small laugh while scratching the back of his head during which Pidge was just staring at him with a slightly annoyed and half opened eyes before she sighs.

"Well, since you keep saying my real name...you can call me that, only when we're alone so at least try to not say it with the others around." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised yet smiles brightly while Pidge was looking away with a blush of embarrassment yet she didn't notice Naruto's eyes flash red. During that moment, the two hadn't realized what was happening. Naruto's shadow which formed from the sunset was human in shape yet had nine tails coming from it while two glowing red circles could be seen as eyes.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE ATTACK; THE BLADE OF THE PAST AWAKENS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I decided to split it up in parts so they can get out faster._**

Chapter 7: The Attack; The Blade of The Past Awakens Part 1

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY AT NIGHTTIME, WITHIN THE CASTLE OF LIONS**

Currently, the entire group of Voltron, Naruto, the Princess, and Coran were watching a play being a shown to them courtesy of the Arusian King who has his civilians reenacting his version of Voltron's battle against the Galactic Gladiator before a party of Arusians.

"The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!" He told them all just as the Arusians pretending to be the Robeast knock down the other Arusians pretending to be Voltron.

"... No. I said, Voltron was victorious!" His correction caused the Arusians end the battle accurately which gained cheers from the civilians.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for that... wonderful production. It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe." As she said that, she proceeded to take out an Altean communicator.

"Your Highness... please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance." With that said, the king cheers while holding it up, gaining many more cheers from the civilians. Watching this scene was Naruto who stood by himself against a pillar, his suit still damaged from the damage he took protecting Pidge. Not only that, ever since he saw that vision he's felt...very off and wasn't in the actual mood to converse like the others. His gaze travels to the others to see Lance, Keith, and Hunk conversing with each other.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. How about, uh... I say 'Vol' and you say 'Tron.' Vol—!" Lance said to Keith yet he didn't get it and spoke.

"Uh... Vol-tron?" He honestly said which gained a half blank and half annoyed expression from Lance.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say..." He tried again yet once again Keith repeats it, not knowing what that means.

"... Vol-tron?" In the end, Lance just gave up just as Naruto heard a voice.

"You don't seem to be having much fun." Hearing that, he turns to look at the smiling Allura who was approaching him which he just looks down.

"I'm...just not feeling well actually...I might go lay down soon." He told the Princess who showed a little worry.

"Is everything alright? You look very bothered by something." Her words caused him to be more bothered before he finally sighs.

"I've...been having visions...I don't know what they mean but it started happening ever since we found the Blue lion." Hearing that, she showed surprise and spoke to try and help him.

"Do you know what it was you saw?" With that question he answered honestly.

"I'm not exactly sure, but only three, darkness...some kind of machine I couldn't make out...and I think my sword." He said, motioning to the sword he touched. His words caused Allura to feel worried by what she heard but still put up a smile.

"After this party, why don't we go ask my father Alfor of what he thinks, he may know what your seeing as well as it would give you a chance to learn more of your Altean heritage." Her words caused him to blink in surprise before he smiles.

"Ok, after the partly I'll talk to him since...I also want to know more about me." His words caused her to smile and with a nod, she left him by himself, just as he then moved his gaze to focus on the others to see Keith spitting out his drink on Hunk who turns away and then reveals the Arusian food stuck to his eyes.

"Ow, my eyes!" With that being said, both he and Keith merely laugh with joy like the Arusians around them, seeing this as caused Naruto's eyes too narrow as he starts gritting his teeth.

(No...this doesn't change anything at all between us. This training was only about me, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge getting along and bonding to form Voltron, it was never about you, not even a little bit.)

(We may have to be teammates, but we will never be friends.)

And he remembered those words, his left hand was already made a fist and he was gripping so hard, he hadn't noticed it was starting to bleed until he noticed from the comer of his eye that Pidge was entering the room with a bag in hand, that was what snapped him out and he looks to see the palm of his hand had deep nail marks which surprised him before turning back to her while her machine, Rover floated behind her.

"Let's see..." Pidge said while looking around until she saw a floating plate come by her which she packs all the food in her bag before taking one of the sticks in the food to use in order to clean her ear until she sniffs it, and retch.

"What's with the bag Pidge?" When she heard that, she turns to see Naruto was behind her, staring at her questionably yet didn't realize she had a glad look on her face.

"There you are, I wanted to talk to you..." She stops to look away, a bothered expression appearing in her face while Naruto moves his gaze onto her bag.

"Listen Naruto, I've been thinking and...I'm leaving Team Voltron." The moment he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen all the way in shock.

"What?!" Was all the blonde could say after what he had heard Pidge tell him.

"I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight." Even after hearing it, Naruto still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-What?! Pidge, I know you want to see your family but your the pilot of the green lion, without you than how—" He was cut off by his friend speaking.

"I know, that's why I you to take my place as pilot of the Green Lion." The moment he heard that his eyes widen all the way at what she said before turning away from him.

"I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else." As she said it, she walks away while Naruto looks down at his feet, not believing she wants him to pilot the Green lion.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER, INSIDE THE CASTLE OF LION**

Currently, Pidge spoke with almost the entire team in the halls, away from the civilians except for a few missing ones not among them.

"Pidge, no...!" Shiro said, not believing what he heard her say.

"The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go." She told the leader just as Keith approaches her.

"You can't leave!" He told her, showing an annoyed expression on his face while Pidge faced him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She told the red Paladin who shows anger at her wanting Naruto to take her place.

"If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families." When she heard that, she showed anger before retorting.

"What is with you, whenever it involves Naruto you immediately show anger and treat him badly! The only reason you don't want me to leave is that you don't want to work with Naruto!" When she said that, Naruto shows hurt as he looked away but slowly anger appears just as Keith becomes enraged and aggressively closes in on Pidge who starts taking steps back.

" **YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY—** " He was stopped when a hand rested in his shoulder.

"Calm down." Naruto said, in a calm yet a tone that held authority that caused Keith to turn in anger.

" **OR WHA—** " Keith froze when he saw the anger on Naruto's face, it was the first time in his entire life he's even seen Naruto show anger that caught him off guard. Whatever would have happened next was stopped by Shiro speaking up.

"Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced." He told his student who silently relents while pulling himself away from Naruto's grip just as the leader turns to Pidge.

"If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing." Hearing that, she just spoke as if already making a decision.

"Naruto will be a better pilot I ever could be..." After she said that, she turns her gaze to her friend who was surprised.

"I know you still don't feel like piloting but, I know you can do it." Pidge told him while walking away from the group which Naruto looks down before all of a sudden the entire castle shakes, alerting everyone as panic spreads everywhere as many of the Arusians evacuate the castle while said castle loses power. It was than they knew where to go, heading to the Bridge yet what they found was Coran sitting up as Hunk and Shiro help him up.

"What happened?!" Shiro asked with alarm yet Coran didn't know whine the smoke that consumed the room was already clearing to reveal the Power Crystal destroyed.

"The Crystal!" Allura said in shock before the group saw the badly hurt and unconscious Lance on the floor, shocking them all more as they hurry towards them except for Naruto who starts to hyperventilate. Watching Shiro hold Lance in his arms.

"Lance...? Lance!" Shiro yells but all he does was groan.

"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!" Pidge told the others yet Allura has to say what was the problem with that idea.

"Without the Crystal, the Castle has no power." The Princess told the genius with Shiro stating that Lance is in a horrible condition. Watching this was Naruto who was gripping his chest as he began remembering his mother's devastated corpse being taken out of the wreckage of the ship before it changes to Lance's current state before he jolts the moment the Arusian King enters the room, last Naruto.

"Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!" His words caused Keith to immediately suggest getting to their Lions Yet was shot down by Allura saying the doors are sealed without the power, leaving them to be defenseless.

"Will you not help us?" He asks them, just as Lance groans again in pain before an idea was suggested.

"We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship." Coran told the group which was when Pidge decided on the ship.

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open." Hearing that, Coran thought of what was needed next.

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal." When they heard that, almost all of them didn't know what that was.

"A Balmera?" Hunk finally asked what most of them was thinking.

"It's where the Crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" He said before he, Pidge, and Coran leave for the flight pod.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village." Keith said, about to leave when Shiro spoke up.

"No, I'll go. Something doesn't seem right and I need you two here to tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle." Shiro said, causing both of their eyes too widen just as Allura spoke up.

"I'll go with you, Shiro. I brought this on the poor Arusians." She told him before the two hurry, leaving Naruto and Keith to Lance as well as guarding. The darker haired one looks away in annoyance before he goes to Lance's side, focusing his gaze on Naruto who appeared to be having trouble.

"What are you doing, help me!" He ordered Naruto who jolts again which he does as told and goes to Lance's other side as the two hurried for the only entrance to the castle but as they did so, Naruto kept looking at Lance which made him think of his mother before looking down again as they finally reached the entrance, laying Lance down as the two looks at him.

"Why..." Naruto muttered while looking down at his left hand, seeing it was shaking badly as he was trying his hardest to hold himself together yet the images of what happened to his mother were making their way back into his mind. It was seeing this, that Keith had finally had it.

"I'm done with this!" When Naruto heard those words, he jolted and turns to see Keith glaring at him.

" **WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?! I'VE ALREADY GOT ENOUGH ON MY PLATE TO DEAL WITH AS IS, I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU!** " Keith shouted at Naruto who showed shock and disbelief as he starts to take a step back until he felt it, it wasn't fear but again anger he didn't that was bubbling up inside him before he shows anger.

" **OR WHAT, AT A TIME LIKE THIS YOU CHOSE NOW TO WANT TO BEAT ME UP AGAIN?!** " He shouted back at Keith who was very surprised by Naruto's outburst and backtalk that in the end resulted in the Paladin sheikh even more anger as they got in each other's faces.

"Shut the hell up, just because you've got a sword and armor doesn't mean you can just change like that!" Keith told Naruto with anger which he retorts.

"Really? Didn't you yourself change, we were once friends, best friends until **YOU CHANGED! AFTER MY MOM DIED, YOU BEGAN TO ACT TOWARDS ME WITH ANGER, WITH RESENTMENT, FOR WHAT?! IN THE END YOU ATTACKED ME, BEAT ME, AND GOT YOURSELF KICKED OUT OF THE GARRISON!** " Naruto shouted at Keith who grits his teeth in even more anger.

" **YOU STARTED IT!** " Keith shouted, confusing Naruto yet he felt even greater anger at hearing something he can't understand.

" **AND HOW THE HELL DID I START ANYTHING, HUH?! WHAT THE HELL DID I, OR ANYONE DO THAT CAUSED YOU TO CHANGE?!** " Naruto demands but the answer he got was something that he never even thought anyone would ever say to him.

"Your mother made you a coward the day she died." The moment that sentence was uttered, a fist came barreling into Kieth's face that sent him down the hall, rolling as he was starting to stand up when he found Naruto already in front of him, delivering a second strike to his face that draws blood yet Keith went for a punch as he throws one with his right fist yet the blond just moves his head to the left while moving forward, slamming a fist into the rib area of his armor, yet shockingly that punch left a mark as Keith felt the impact of it to the point he coughed out blood.

"I've had enough of you." Naruto said, having enough of this while Keith stumbles back yet he spits out blood, still showing that anger on his face before he charges again.

" **NOT YET!** " He shouted at his first friend with anger as he throws a punch at Naruto who immediately grabs it and pulls it back, forcing Keith to be pulled and with that, his abdomen area was met with a devastating knee that broke one of his ribs and cracked a few others, resulting in him stopping as he starts stumbling back a little from the sheer pain he was feeling yet he didn't stop.

" **KE** **ITH!"** Naruto shouts while charging at the red Paladin, slamming into him full force that sent him into one of the pillars hard before he was forced to block the powerful punches Naruto was sending at him, not giving him a chance to counter until he does by throwing a right punch at Naruto who caught it and turns pulling the arm over his shoulder before slamming his arm hard on shoulder, gaining a loud "break" sound from Keith's right arm which he shouts in utter pain before he was thrown over Naruto's shoulder where he hits the ground with a roll. After that, he starts getting up regardless of now having a broken arm as well as staring at the enraged Naruto.

"No...I...I can't stop yet...not until..." Hearing that, Naruto didn't bother listening as dashes for Keith to begin his assault of punches where he continues to punch his once best friend, his first friend in the face, abdomen, back, shoulder, nonstop as each punch left bruise after bruise, some resulting in the armor's pieces cracking badly or outright breaking off. It was this scene that Naruto's left eye began to change, showing that his already slitted eye was turning red. By the time he stops, Keith falls to his knees only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air.

"After my mother died, you began to treat me differently. I only truly noticed it after you beat me...yet after all this time you now sprout shit... **THAT MY MOTHER MADE ME A COWARD?!** " Naruto demands as he drops Keith to deliver a kick to his side, slamming it into his already broken arm, gaining multiple loud breaking sounds as he sent him to the ground as he continued to shout.

" **DON'T GIVE ME THAT, MY MOTHERS DEATH NEVER MADE ME A COWARD! ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO ENRAGE ME?!** " Naruto demanded of Keith who instead of answering forced himself to start to stand up, causing Naruto's eyes to widen before anger at seeing that despite how beaten he was he still got up wobbly.

"I...I...I..." As he tried said it, Naruto charged at him but as he did, Keith spoke and every word caused his attacked to slow down.

"... Needed you to punish me for everything I've done to you." It was after what he said that Naruto's right fist had stopped inches away from his face while his very eyes were completely wide with the red disappearing.

"What...did you—" He stooped just as Keith falls forwards which Naruto catches him in his arms, his eyes just wide as he tried understanding what he meant before his eyes widen to see that a large group of Galra was approaching the entrance, led by the same Galra that was in charge of the ship, Sendak.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE ATTACK; THE BLADE OF THE PAST AWAKENS PART 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter and hope to hear what you think._**

Chapter 8: The Attack; The Blade of The Past Awakens Part 2

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"I...I...I..." As Keith tried to say it, Naruto was charging at him but as he did, Keith spoke and every word caused his attacker to slow down.

"... Needed you to punish me for what I've done to you." It was after what he said that Naruto's right fist had stopped inches away from his face while his very eyes were completely wide with the red disappearing.

"What...did you—" He stooped just as Keith falls forwards which Naruto catches him in his arms, his eyes just wide as he tried understanding what he meant before his eyes widen to see that a large group of Galra was approaching the entrance, led by the same Galra that was in charge of the ship, Sendak.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"Sendak...?!" Naruto said with disbelief before his eyes widen11 and looks at Keith who was unconscious than Lance, having a choice whether to fight or run. In that span of seconds the blonde picked Keith up in his arms before abruptly running towards Lance who he picks up over his other shoulder.

"Running like a coward I presume?" Spoke Sendak as they closed in yet Naruto didn't care as he ran away full speed, seeing this the Galra smiles at the coward running away.

"Voltron is ours." Sendak said with a smile graving his lips. It was during this time, Pidge saw the retreat.

* * *

 **6 MINUTES LATER**

Currently hiding in the training room was Naruto who was leaning against a corner, away from the cameras and from the door while in his left both Keith and Lance lay against the wall, unconscious. It was during this time he saw the light come back on but with a light purple glow being released from it.

"Crap." Muttered the blonde who could only look at Keith before down at his feet, it was than that he heard a voice.

"Found you!" The moment he heard that, he turns fast to see none other than Pidge coming out of the ventilation system from the wall.

"Pidge, why—" He was cut off by her speaking.

"They'll be safe here, we need to move now to stop Sendak." Her words caused his eyes too wide yet he looks down at Keith than Lance, before he he nods as he watched her exit the vent to stand next o him just as she tries contacting the others.

[ _ **Shiro** : Pidge, what's happening in their?_]

"We're inside the castle, both me and Naruto. Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch." Pidge told the ones on the other line.

[ _ **Allura** : Pidge, Naruto, listen. If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it._]

"What do I have to do?" The Paladin of the Green Liok asks which the Princess told them.

[ _ **Allura** : You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the Central Energy Chamber. If you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them._]

Hearing that, Pidge pulls up a map of the Castles from her Paladin armor, seeing this the two head off in that direction quickly where they get to an elevator they Naruto forces open so they can enter the elevator shaft with her drone Rover hovering in the air, Pidge grabs Naruto as they both start flying down due to Naruto not having a jetpack, quickly making it down fast as they could, it was at this time the castle was preparing to launch when they finally reached the Central Energy Chamber where the engine is.

"Okay, Allura, I'm near the turbine. I think it's started." She said with Naruto looking around the room while the Princess gave a command.

[ _ **Allura** : Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center._]

They do just as that, running full speed to the computer controls.

"What next?!" Naruto said in a loud tone, on edge after what has happened so far.

[ _ **Allura** : Now, open the hatch. Find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence that I told you two before..._]

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in Altean!" She said while Naruto starts to rub his eyes as his vision was getting blurry from seeing the legs start to change.

"I can't tell which one it is! Allura? Allura? Uh..." She stops after hearing static which she begins to panic when all of a sudden Naruto reaches his arm past her, pressing each symbol, one on the left, another two rights from it, one of the center, one on the far right, and one on the left of the far right, causing each form to glow brightly before the massive buildup of energy suddenly vanquished. Seeing this, Pidge was as shocked as Naruto.

"You can read Altean?!" Pidge said with shock just as Naruto repeats it with the same shock.

"Holy crap, I can read Altean?!" He said with shock before the two look at each other and run for the doors. In a matter of time, they arrived in the Generator Room which was a long hall of energy arcs.

[ _ **Allura** : Guys, have you made it to the Generator Room?_]

"We're in. This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out even with Naruto helping." She told the Princess, looking down at her feet while not being sure as she couldn't figure out the Energy Chamber.

[ _ **Allura** : Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow Paladins are at stake. You can't give up._]

This only furthered her doubt, it was seeing this caused Naruto to shake his head, knowing he can't keep thinking about what Keith said, needing to focus on the main problem which he proceeds to place a hand on her shoulder, causing the youngest Paladin to turn to meet his smiling expression.

"You can do it, I believe in you." His words caused her to smile with a nod

"Okay. Talk me through it, Allura." While saying that, she looks around the room.

[ _ **Allura** : Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs._]

"Don't touch the giant lightning bolts. Got it." She responds, finding it a death trap like Naruto.

[ _ **Allura** : Now, what I'm going to need you to do is—_]

Naruto immediately stops listening as he grabs Pidge to pull her aside just as a laser blast hits the railing, gaining their attention to see charging Sentries.

"Naruto, we need—" Pidge was cut off by Naruto charging at the four that begin unleashing a barrage of fire at the young man who draws out his katana while moving to the railing, jumping on it just as he throws the katana by its sword hilt, stabbing one of the sentries through its head just as it starts firing off a few rounds into the back of another while it aims for the ceiling, continuing to fire as it walks backward. It was during this moment that Pidge was watching the whole thing.

"Whoa." Was all she could say at seeing Naruto leap to a roll into front of the sentry that was shot in the back, using it as a shield to block enemy laser blasts while running towards the other sentry that has a katana in its head, grabbing its hilt and swung full force, cutting through its head and through the body of the one he was holding. The moment he did that did, he throws it full force at one of the sentries that was sent backwards into the lightning arc where it was electrocuted and exploded, leaving the last one already aiming directly at Naruto but before it could fire, Rover body slammed it in the head, sending it to the floor and before it could aim, its right arm was stomped on to prevent it from aiming the weapon just before it was stabbed in the face by Naruto.

"I think, we—" Naruto was cut off as an energy sword came flying through the doorway, unable to move fast enough he was stabbed through the shoulder and yells in pain while falling back before he was electrocuted, gaining a yell of pain as it stops with Naruto laying there with blood leaking out from his wound.

"Naruto!" Pidge shouts as she ran to him when multiple blasts were fired at her, causing her to activate her shield to block the incoming shots while the blonde started sitting up with his chest steaming, having taken in the shot and protected him yet it still hurt like a bitch. It was at this time that a very annoyed Haxus came into the room with his blaster drawn, aiming his sights on the wide eyed Naruto who had no time to react or dodge, thankfully the Galra didn't fire as a he was distracted by Pidge firing her grappling hook at him, yet he grabs it and pulls, sending her away from Naruto and at the floor behind him, gaining a loud thud sound while she rolls to a stop.

"Let me tell you something, child. I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death." As he said it, he takes aim at Pidge who's eyes widen just like Naruto's.

" **NOOOO!** " As he screamed that he had forced his body to move deposit the pain yet even so he couldn't stop it with his own body, at that time he had his right arm extended and with it, the katana laying in the floor immediately flew through the air straight at the Galra who was about too fire when a blade came shooting out of his very mouth along with blood that splatters on Pidge's helmet as she watched the Galra drop to his knees before falling to the side to show a shocked Naruto with his arm extended before he looks at it as he flinched and grabs the energy blade before ripping it out with a yell, this snapped Pidge out of it as she ran towards him.

"Naruto!" She shouts while making it to his side, seeing the freshly made wound still bleeding.

"We need too—" She was cut off by Naruto shaking his head while he stands up on his own.

"We don't have time for that, not only that once we take back the castle, than I can get healed in the pod." He told her, causing her to look worried yet she still nods in the end and runs towards the computer console to access it but instead of it working, the green immediately turns red to prevent Pidge from using it.

[ _ **Sendak** : Haxus, report in, why are you accessing—_]

He was cut off by Pidge speaking as she proceeded to hack into the computer.

"Haxus is gone, and you're next!" Her words angered the Galra man.

[ _ **Sendak** : You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!_]

"Never!" She shouted, angering him more as the line was cut by Pidge and accesses it.

"The shield will drop in a few minutes so we need to hurry and prevent Sendak from stopping it!" With that said, she nodded in agreement as the two ran towards the door with Naruto stopping at the corpse of Haxus and he bends down, pulling the blade out but as he did so his eyes widen to see the blood simply slips off the blade, remaining clean.

"Naruto..." Hearing that, he turns to look at her worried expression which he looks down at the corpse.

"I don't know how I did it, but it doesn't change the fact I just killed someone." With that said, he runs past Pidge who follows after him towards their destination yet not realizing his wound was closing up.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER, AT THE BRIDGE**

Currently both Naruto and Pidge stayed quietly against the wall, waiting for the moment to move as they watched Pidge deploy a hologram that thankfully gains the notice of Sendak who quickly turns to see "Pidge" standing at the door next to "Naruto" before giving them chase as they run away, giving them the cue to enter the Bridge.

"I need to hurry!" Pidge muttered while she quickly starts typing into the computer console to turn it off when all of a sudden she was grabbed and pulled away, causing Naruto to turn fast as he shouted.

"PI—" Naruto stopped cold as his eyes widen at hearing footsteps and turns fast while pulling out his katana when a loud laser shot as well as a great amount of pain being felt through his body, it was at this time Pidge showed horror while the katana flew out of his as he lost his grip mid swing from pulling it out.

"You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me? You two are foolish indeed." Sendak said with his robotic arm having released a powerful condensed energy blast, just watching as Naruto fell to his knees before falling forwards as the hole in his body was spilling much of his blood all the while the blonde was shaking as his senses were being overpowered by the pain, only able to watch as Pidge screamed from her body slowly being gripped by the massive hand.

"N-No...I can..." As he thought those words, he couldn't say it nor try to move as his body wouldn't listen to him, only able to watch as he was being gripped harder and harder to the point it looked like she was about to break.

"I'm impressed that you managed to survive this long. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you are. Helpless and only able to watch as your friend is crushed to death." With those words, he gripped harder gaining, even more screams as bones could be heard cracking, as all she could do was look at Naruto with tear-filled eyes.

"I...I...I...I..." As Naruto thought those words, he could only think about his mother dying as well as what he did to Keith, unable to protect the ones he wants to protect.

"Please...someone...anyone...I don't...want to lose..." As he thoughts those words in the shape he was in, he heard it.

(Want to lose...ah, I too didn't want to lose anything...but I did in the end, for I lost everything. So, if you wish not to let her die, but protect her...than...~~~~)

As he heard those words, Naruto's eyes widen all the way as he forced himself to sit up that surprised Sendak and shocked Pidge as they heard him.

" **JUST DO IT!** " Naruto shouts as he felt it, overwhelming him was something he's never felt before as he starts to scream with his body lurching forward as bones began cracking loudly, this unnerved Sendak as he could see his muscles were expanding a little to increase his muscle mass somewhat before he suddenly starts slamming his head into the floor before repeatedly doing it as said floor starts to crack.

"N-Naruto..." Pidge said weakly, her body in a lot of pain as she couldn't really break free and was holding on, trying not to pass out. Her words caused him to stop slamming his head into the floor just as his hands moved past his head to slam onto the floor, revealing them to be sharp claws now, slowly he began raising his form and with it, dread was unleashed...such that Sendak was overcome by the bloodlust the one in front of him had, causing him to take a step back as this feeling, was beyond Emperor Zarkon's.

"... **It'S gOoD bEiNg BaCK**." Spoke the twisted words from the rising blonde who's forehead was shown to be healing incredibly fast as steam was coming out from the blood and seeable bone, all the while showing a psychotic smile. That very smile and bloodlust caused Pidge, to feel nothing but fear while Sendak couldn't react at what he was witnessing, as if he had just woken up a monster that showed have never been woken in the first place. Slowly, Naruto began to rise as his form changed even more. His normal blonde hair turned blood-red mixed with pitch black while growing to shoulder should length. His eyes that were normally ocean blue changed to reveal pitch black sclera with both of his iris's were glowing crimson red. And his teeth being revealed to show that of a beast's, showing canines to the point that were protruding from his very lips. It was as if the body was forcing itself to evolve to its hosts demands, to suit it much better.

" **AhAhAh—COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!** " As he coughed loudly to clear his throat, that smile didn't disappear as he spoke.

"It feels good having a body again..." As he said it, he raised a hand to the sword that flew to his right hand, upon contact a large red aura was unleashed from it while a calm and gentle smile graced the lips of the changed man.

"Naruto..." Pidge tried saying again while Sendak was the only one at the time who could see it, a darkness taking the shape of a Fox was staring directly at him up close. From all the battles he's won he has never once experienced something like this.

"N-Naruto, what's...happe... to you?" Pidge tried, forcing herself to say which the man just directed his gaze at girl before he spoke.

"Naruto is not here, Katie. My name is Asura Ōtsutsuki, the Blackguard Fox." The moment those words left his mouth, Sendak's one eye widens in utter disbelief, that name he uttered was owned by the most notorious demon of the universe, the one who was said to possess such hatred, such vile emotions that it actually corrupted pure Quintessence, reverting it to a malice of negative, abomination energy, the complete and utter opposite of quintessence. It was at this moment that Sendak throws Pidge aside while pulling back his large arm as he shouts, charging at the man who's smile increases to a full-blown slasher smile just as he swung his katana with one hand, creating sparks as the two were face-to-face.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE NEW PALADINS MEET THE FIRST BLACKGUARD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as there are dark puts in it tho not sure if it would actually be M-Rated, well I'm not sure actually as I would need a second opinion._**

Chapter 9

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"It feels good having a body again..." As he said it, he raised a hand to the sword that flew to his right hand, upon contact a large red aura was unleashed from it while a calm and gentle smile graced the lips of the changed man.

"Naruto..." Pidge tried saying again while Sendak was the only one at the time who could see it, a darkness taking the shape of a Fox was staring directly at him up close. From all the battles he's won he has never once experienced something like this.

"N-Naruto, what's...happe... to you?" Pidge tried, forcing herself to say which the man just directed his gaze at girl before he spoke.

"Naruto is not here at the moment, Katie. My name is Asura Ōtsutsuki, the Blackguard Fox." The moment those words left his mouth, Sendak's one eye widens in utter disbelief, that name he uttered was owned by the most notorious demon of the universe, the one who was said to possess such hatred, such vile emotions that it actually corrupted pure Quintessence, reverting it to a malice of negative, abomination energy, the complete and utter opposite of quintessence. It was at this moment that Sendak throws Pidge aside while pulling back his large arm as he shouts, charging at the man who's smile increases to a full-blown slasher smile just as he swung his katana with one hand, creating sparks as the two were face-to-face.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

" **DEMON!** " Sendak shouts with anger, very much amusing Asura who continued too smile.

"Oh, haven't been called that in the last 10,000 years." He told the Galra who grits his teeth in anger before slowly he starts pushing Asura back before the massive arm suddenly gives a pulse as it than extends forwards with Asura being slammed into by the fist that sends his back into the wall, hard which he was held in place, more so pushed more into the wall gaining more cracks as the attempt to crush him was very noticeable with Pidge only able to watch as she tried moving her body yet could only move a little with the great pain she felt as she watched the scene.

"I've lived for over 10,000 years, you Demon! Did you actually think everything has stayed the same?! In the name of the Galra, I'll put an end to—" Sendaks shouts was cut off by hearing a chuckle and watched Asura look up with a joyful expression.

"Ooooh, so you've lived for over 10,000 years, huh. Does that mean, you were there that day when I began my conquest?" When he asked that, Sendak showed rage as he grabs Asura and threw him across the room, directly at the large crystal where he was impaled through the back by the sharp spikes of crystal while he dropped his katana. Yet the Galran was met with shock as with steam, laughter could be heard from who was smiling while blood dripped from his mouth. Tho it increased as he felt his body digging more into the crystal, leading to more blood coming from his mouth which caused Asura's eyes too narrow at seeing this will cause a problem of it continues.

"You really are trying to end this fast, no fun at all. So I'll make it fun." It was after saying that, he moved his right hand which caused the katana to immediately move to stab into the large gauntlet, shocking Sendak who watched him grab the blade before he moved it, slashing through it to leave a deep slash that immediately had Sendak let go of Asura so he could pull back and throw it again yet this time he just lets go of the katana in midair which blocked the strike while he himself pulled his now steaming body out of the crystal spikes which his wounds could be seen closing.

"How?!" Sendak demands Asura who grabs the hilt of his sword.

"It's because, I'm a Demon...—" It was with that, veins appeared on his arm just as he swung full force, creating a gust of wind bay caused Sendak's gauntlet too be pushed in the air while Asura grabbed his sword by its blade's tip, throwing it with such force that even when Sendak used his gauntlet to block the force of the strike sent him across the room, into the wall where cracks were made and fell to one knee, watching at the katana returned to Asura who balanced it by its tip on one finger.

"—...and Demon's, can do unreal things." With those words, he gripped his katana by its hilt again, just as a red and black aura leaked form the blade.

"Trust me boy, did you think I've been just sleeping for the last 10,000 years?! No, many things have happened while I was sealed away, many breakthroughs...one being I had much time to think...and understand on what I can truly do, something I never knew I could do when I lost to Voltron. If I had known about my actual abilities, Voltron, Altean, and Galran...would have already been extinct." Asura said with a dark smile as he watched Sendak stand up.

"I am beyond your comprehension of understanding. That is why, I won't bother showing you my actual power, the power I inherited from my father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the power of a Demon God. The only ones that get the honor of fighting me with my true power is Voltron, and maybe perhaps dear old Zarkon after I finish off Voltron." As he finished saying that, he watched Sendak about as he charges straight for him full speed.

" **RAWWWRRRRRRR!** " Sendak roared as he charged at Asura who's smile increases just as he grabbed the ring too stop it directly pointing at Sendak before he too charged, resulting in a close combat battle where sparks flew everywhere as sword met gauntlet, the entire time Sendak was furious while Asura was joyful as the two locked weapons, both not gaining the upper hand until the aura erupted from the blade, with this he pushed the gauntlet down just as he let lose a single left fist at Sendak's face that sent him skidding back from the force.

"Pathetic." Asura said while turning his back to Sendak who showed anger.

"This is starting to become boring, your no match for me." Hearing that, Sendak stood up straight, now enraged.

" **IN THE NAME OF THE GALRA EMPIRE, I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR EMPEROR ZARKON!** " Sendak shouts as he charges right at Asura who had his back turned to him, yet when he said Zarkon, a smile graces his lips.

"Really?" As he muttered those words, Sendak's large robotic arm slams into his back that sent him into the wall, yet instead of letting him go he grabs Asura by one of his legs as he begins slamming him relentlessly into the floor and wall nonstop, bones cracking and breaking with blood leaking out of the body until finally a ripping sound was heard as the leg he was gripping tightly was ripped off the body that was sent across the room, face first into the floor were a slid a little, leaving a small trail of blood. Seeing this, Sendak throws the leg aside as he approaches Asura who starts getting up shakily while his hair turned Snow White with its shape changing.

"I will put you down for good, you fiendish Devil!" As Sendak shouts that, he starts to draw his arm back when he saw a lot of steam and looks down to see with the shock of the torn off leg, regenerating with a lot of steam.

"Devil you say...? Gotta say, how did 'ya know?" The moment he asked that he turns to look at him and that face he had utterly terrified Sendak who took a step back while Pidge couldn't believe what she was seeing, instead of attacking, the battle-hardened Warrior was reduced to a shaking man who had beads of sweat coming down his face. What they bare witnessed was Asura's true face...the face of a monster, the face of Death. He had white, spiky shaggy hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as his skin being purple in color. His mouth had sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue that was licking the blood on his face that was still steaming. Slowly, he stands up with his leg fully healed as he had a bored gaze on his face while his right hand gripped the katana.

"I'm bored." Was all he said before he swings his blade just as Sendak snaps out of it, having his throat sliced, this caused Sendak too stumble back as his right hand grabs his throat, this distraction gave open to more room too attack as he than his his left shoulder sliced off with some electricity, causing his arm to hit the ground as he starts stumbling back from the approaching Asura who in one swing, deeply slashes his right leg that sent him to the ground and before he could try too escape, the sword was stabbed through his arm and shoulder, deep into the floor, being pushed further too increase the stop his arm and to keep him in one spot.

"Soooooo, **BORED!** Hmmmmmmm, what too do while I wait for the others to arrive?" As he asked that, his gaze shifts over to the shaking girl and that was when an idea sparked in his mind, a way to install fear into her. It was this thought that caused him to look back at Sendak with a terrifying smile before he sat down on the Galra's chest, his legs on either side of the Galra's head.

"I always wondered something..." As he asked that, his right-hand grabs the Galra's head tightly, forcing him to not move as he pushes his head back into the floor, gaining leakage of blood from how strong he forced his head into the floor. Slowly he removed his left hand over his right robotic eye.

"Is that eye of yours connected to the brain?" When he asked that, he grabbed it and began pulling which caused Sendak's feet too go flailing while gurgling sounds of pain could be heard, this caused Pidge to close her eyes while throwing off her helmet to grab her ears, trying to stop the sounds into she heard something hit the floor in front of her, opening her eyes to horrifyingly find the robotic eye of Sendak covered in blood in front of her, as she looked up, she witnessed Sendak shaking just as Asura lifts his left hand to reveal Sendak's actual eyeball.

"It's about time I stop playing with my food." He said while showing a full-blown smile before tossing the eyeball over his shoulder as he proceeds to grab Sendak's face with his left hand, his fingers digging into his head just as it phases through the skin, this caused gurgling sounds could be heard. Slowly, he began to pull something out of Sendak's head which slowly Pidge's eyes widen at witnessing what appears to be a Galra shaped violet aura head being pulled out of Sendak's head, as she watched this scene her eyes continued to widen as she watched Asura's tongue slide out fo his mouth, licking his lips as he widens his mouth to the point it appeared to be inhuman.

"What...what is—" As Pidge muttered those words, she bare witnessed to Asura chomping down on the aura shaped head, causing it to react with it appearing to have shadowed out eyes and a mouth that begins screaming in pain as she watched it begin to devour it, eating the aura shaped head as it continued too pull out the aura body more, chomping down on its parts without stopping until finally stopping with a burp.

"That was pretty good." After saying that, he stands up from the corpse to turn towards the horrified Pidge.

"All living things have Quintessence. As you just saw, I can forcibly rip it out. Quintessence is basically a Soul, to which I had just devoured." He told the Green Paladin with his smile increasing more as tears could be seen forming in her eyes while staring at this monster who raises a hand, with this a large red aura hand heading for her which she flinches with her eyes closed yet no pain, instead something else.

"W-What?" Spoke the confused girl who opened her eyes to see that her entire body was covered in the red aura, that brought a warm sensation as her pain was vanishing and any visible wounds, not only that she had of noticed her hair growing longer, returning to when she kept her hair long. As soon as the aura returns she found Asura standing in front of her with that terrifying smile, still bringing much fear as he reached down but instead of doing anything harmful, he just touches her hair, running his bloodied fingers through it.

"Now that I look at you, your pretty cute with long hair not to mention...I can see why he thinks of you that way. Not to mention...hmmmmmm." When he said that, confusion could be seen on Pidge's face as she saw a lost look in his eyes and before anything could be asked or answered, the two heard footsteps which caused Asura too stand up straight and let her hair run through his fingers as he let go while she turns towards the door to see Shiro and Allura entering in a hurry.

"Pidge, Naru—" Shiro stops to see that even while not seeing Naruto's face he could see his hair has changed as well as the aura returning into the blade.

"Naruto, what—" Allura stops at seeing Sendak's corpse and it was then that Asura grips the katana while showing a sinister smile that gave Pidge all the more reason to warn them.

" **NO, DON'T GET NEAR HIM! THAT'S NOT NARUTO!** " Pidge screamed at the group yet it was too late.

"Wait, what do you—" Allura couldn't finish as something hit her, resulting in Shiro becoming horrified while Allura had a trail of blood run down her mouth, what she saw was Asura facing her with a sinister smile.

"As the daughter of him, you shall take his punishment for him." He said, having thrown his katana that is currently sticking through Allura's abdomen, purposely missing a vital area yet was sticking out the other side. As she fell, Shiro could only shout as he moved towards her.

" **ALLURA**!"

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TALK BEFORE THE BATTLE.**


	10. VOLTRON FINAL EPISODE REVIEW AND MORE

**_Before you read this, you need to know that THIS IS A SPOILER! I've gotten two complaints so far despite the warnings so im adding this. NOW READ IF YOU'VE SEEN THE ENTIRE SERIES!_**

 ** _Even tho I was spoiled by Netflix stupid thumbnail on the final episode, I still very much loved the ending indeed, especially the ending where the show the future of everyone. Be warned this is a spoiler. Now, I gotta say, this has been one of the greatest shows I've ever seen, placing it easily in on what could perhaps be seen as my most favorited series of all time. Still am sad about Allura yet happy to see that Honerva reunited with her son and husband while Allura reunites with her father. Gotta say, it was quite nice how they showed everyone together taking a picture before again showing them all grown up as I love their designs. It increases as they show them during their everday loves, Pidge working with her family as she's doing what she's always loved. Amazing how Hunk basically became the God Chef tho I don't see Romelle and I'm curious where she is at tho we get to see Coran at the end tho not what he's been doing for years. I especially enjoyed the scene of Lance staring at a beautiful flower and thinking about Allura, gotta admit the guy looks very different as I'm getting a peaceful and joyful emotion from that man who can still appreciate so much after losing the one he loved which makes me feel like I could cry. Keith seems to have changed greatly having changed the Blades of Marmora to that of a humanitarian relief organization. Finally we get to Shiro who finally gets his ending, sad for him he lost his first love but still happy to see he's finally settling down. Overall, this has indeed been a great series indeed._**

 ** _STORY UPDATE:_** ** _Now not sure when I will get to updating this story but i very much want to finish this series in a couple of years._** _ **This story will most likely have a somewhat different or very different ending unlike canon, depends on what happens along the way but the main thing to note is that I have what the ending will be like in my head, tho everything leading up to it will be quite the ride. Hopefully I will get this finished faster than Sacred Gear which finally ended tho right now that story is getting nuisance reviews about M Rated this and breaking the guidelines that do...yeah.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter but before I continue I would like too address the recent chapter and the comments i got from it. Starting with two reviews from two reviewers, one of them was understanding yet the other flipped out after what I said and told me he quit reading this story. Now I like to address that these two comments have one thing in common and this is quitting the story. If you don't like this story than that's your choice to not read it anymore. Not sure why you presume that telling me that if I don't change this you will stop reading me story, that's not gonna change my mind but more so encourage me to keep it without an actual reason. Second, there have only been "9" chapters out already and not even done with volume one, why would you need to presume that Naruto wouldn't be the main character after "9" chapters because that's just ridiculous to think that😂. Another thing is I got two reviews telling me how I spoiled things tho one was having phone problems which is understandable. 1: if you haven't caught up with the series than do not read and second, the review title was "final episode reveiw" not to mention I stated that it was a spoiler yet even so, somehow they still managed to miss that and still read it😂**

 **Now last but not least the guy who decided to throw a tantrum involving my review message, be it as I made the small mistake of saying he was telling me to update which I admit I was wrong, that doesn't change the fact he got very triggered from that and sent the following message.**

 **[If you knew how to read you would know I didn't tell you when to update you fool. You wonna act like a baby because you have the time to upload a review but not a chapter just shows how pathetic of a writer you are.]**

 **Again, the review I made was from my amino post which took "minutes" to make if not less than 30-15. Voltron has ended and I wanted to give my review to it as any would after finishing a series they truly enjoyed, not to mention update news on the story as it was a special occasion. Second, as I said to you already and I'll say it again, if I'm indeed such a pathetic writer, than why are you reading and reviewing my story?😂**

 **Anyways, I apologize for not updating as well as not fully long, I've been trying new things and stuff, also had time to work since I got my Wisdom teeth out today. Now, since I addressed the three, well more so two reviewers who got very triggered, here goes the chapter.**

Chapter 10

 **LAST TIME**

The two heard footsteps which caused Asura too stand up straight and let Pidge's hair run through his fingers as he let go while she turns towards the door to see Shiro and Allura entering in a hurry.

"Pidge, Naru—" Shiro stops to see that even while not seeing Naruto's face he could see his hair has changed as well as the aura returning into the blade.

"Naruto, what—" Allura stops at seeing Sendak's corpse and it was then that Asura grips the katana while showing a sinister smile that gave Pidge all the more reason to warn them.

" **NO, DON'T GET NEAR HIM! THAT'S NOT NARUTO!** " Pidge screamed at the group yet it was too late.

"Wait, what do you—" Allura couldn't finish as something hit her, resulting in Shiro becoming horrified while Allura had a trail of blood run down her mouth, what she saw was Asura facing her with a sinister smile.

"As the daughter of him, you shall take his punishment for him." He said, having thrown his katana that is currently sticking through Allura's abdomen, purposely missing a vital area yet was sticking out the other side. As she fell, Shiro could only shout as he moved towards her.

" **ALLURA!** "

 **CURRENT TIME, WITHIN THE MINDSCAPE OF NARUTO**

(Naruto: What's...going on?)

Where the thoughts of one blonde who was sinking in a sea of darkness, going deeper and deeper without stopping.

(Naruto: I...can't move...)

His thoughts were than followed by trying to move yet his body wouldn't respond even a little, bit even his eyes would move but stay frozen and lifeless.

(Unknown: There you are, I've been trying to find you.)

(Unknown: What? I was just trying to read a book, what is it?)

As he heard those words, Naruto who was sinking saw the scenery change a little to show a guy with short, spiky brown hair and two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face, and wearing a lab coat. He was leaning against a tree while holding a book and looking at another guy. The other individual who stood next to the tree had long brown hair cut short on top with two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face as well as his hair was held back in a long cylinder. His eyebrows were cut and had dark eyes that also had blue markings around his eyes, which were turned up at the corners. Last thing to note like the other guy, he too wore a lab coat.

(Naruto: Who...is that?)

As he thought about those words, the scenery changes as he sinks deeper in the darkness.

 **BACK OUTSIDE OF THE MINDSCAPE AT THAT TIME**

" **ALLURA!** " Shiro shouts as he ran to her side yet he could only watch as he blade shot out and into Asura's hand which he catches, leaving a trail of blood from the Princess to Asura who's longe tongue came out of his mouth to lick up some of the blood before he gave a small swing that sends it on the surrounding equipment.

"How I waited to exact my sweet vengeance, sadly I won't be able to truly savior it because your not him yet I can still enjoy the nice torture." After saying those words, he was greeted by Shiro's arm glowing as he glared at him, all the while trying to stop the bleeding from the shaking Altean.

" **STOP!** " The moment he heard that, he directs his gaze at the fearful Pidge who was staring at him which he stared back, it was at that moment a flash occurred as in place of Pidge, of Katie was a woman who looked closely to her with Altean markings on her face and a gentle smile. Seeing this, Ausra's eyes widen and it was at that moment of weakness which gave way to an opening. All of a sudden the ships lights turn back to normal, alerting him as he turns to see an energy barrier container appearing with him inside it. Seeing this, the monster became wide eyed in shock at wondering what caused this to happen before he finally found out "who" activated it. With narrowed eyes, he looks with annoyance to see a hologram appear behind him.

"Hello again, Alfor." Asura said to the hologram of the once King of Altea who was glaring at him before he glances over to the weak and injured Princess who was watching in shock.

"Asura, so it was true...you survived." Hearing those words, the monster merely wags his finger which caused Alfor's eyes too narrow.

"Nope, I did indeed die. Yet did you think something such as death would be able to stop me, my once dear friend?" His words caught Alfor off guard while Shiro was surprised and Allura couldn't understand as she kept conscious.

"Yes I know, just how unsettling saying that makes you...but mostly me. After all, we were such good friends in the past, you, me, my brother, Zarkon, the rest of the Paladins...we were all—" He was cut off by Alfor.

"That all ended once we found out what you and your brother were crea—" Alfor was cut off by darkness being unleashed from the katana that was slamming into the barrier and creating a whirlwind all the while the eyes glowed.

"Does that give you the right... **DOES THAT GIVE YOU EVEN A SINGLE RIGHT?! YOU CAME TO MY PLANET UNANNOUNCED! TO SUDDENLY WITHOUT WARNING ATTACK THE GOD TREE! YOU BROKE OUR—** " Asura hatred was answered back as he was cut off by Alfor. During this, Shiro was off guard, at the fact that Human's were already involved with this far before they were. As of right now, Alfor spoke back in a serious tone.

"We've already been over this before that day, that thing was a menace to your planet. Once we found out what it was doing, we wanted to quickly prevent "that thing" from continuing to—" Alfor's words caused Asura to look more demonic.

" **YOU DID NOT ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION, DOES THAT GIVE YOU, ZARKON, THE PALADINS, VOLTRON THE RIGHT TO HAVE CAUSED THE DEATHS OF MY FRIENDS, CIVILIANS, YOUNG, OLD, MY PARENTS, MY BROTHER, MY WIFE, AND MY UNBORN CHILAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRWWWW!** " His words turned to a roar as his left hand became beast like as he clawed into the barrier. It was at hearing this that both Shiro and Allura became wide eyed while Alfor could only look away.

"We thought we could quickly destroy the tree, we didn't know that it could defend itself—" He was cut off again by Asura.

" **IT ACTED IN RETALIATION, IT TURNED INTO THE ONE-EYED GOD TOO DEFEND ITSELF FROM YOU, VOLTRON, THE INVADER CAUSING HARM TO IT WHICH RESULTED IN MASS CASUALTIES ON THE ENTIRE PLANET...!** That day, I swore my life to vengeance...you took everything I cherished in life, and that is why I will do the same thing." As he spoke those words with such hatred, Alfor looked very unsure and sad.

"Asur—" He was cut off by him as he spoke.

"I am Asura Ōtsutsuki, The First Blackguard of Mecha Kurama. I will defend the universe through any means necessary by destroying the true threats to the Universe, and that is the Galran's, the Altean's, and most of all the weapon of mass destruction, Voltron— **ARRRRREEERRRWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGHHHHHRRRRRR!** " Screamed Asura who was currently being electrocuted as the darkness was forcibly pushed back into the katana, as this was happening the monster tried to keep himself inside the body as long as he could while he spoke.

"It matters not, even if you force me back into the sword you still don't get it do you." When he spoke those words, Alfor showed confusion before shock at the dark smile.

"I died 10,000 years ago yet my malice, my hatred remained and gained knowledge yet you still don't get it, what happened to my soul? You see, Destiny has played its role to return me to earth, to a new body after such a very long time. After all, the one known as Naruto Uzumaki is simply my reincarnation." With those words, he could see the complete and utter shock on Alfor, Pidge, Shiro, and Allura's faces at hearing the fact that Asura's hatred and his soul are two different presences as of right now.

"As you can see, us being the same allows us to bond, which in turn I can gain a body again and to think that this host is half Altean, Eheheheh. This makes things even more perfect...after all, once I regain Mecha Kurama, I'll display my true power and the 10,000 year old grudge I've held for you all!" Asura shouted with a psychotic smile before the entertainment increased as he began to scream which caused Pidge's eyes too widen.

" **STOP, YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!** " The moment she shouted that, Asura paused with his eyes widening.

"What did she—" Again that was a moment of weakness as he was pulled out of Naruto's body and forced back into the katana that dropped to the floor. While this was happening, Naruto fell to his knees as his facial features reverted back to his own with his eyes turning white. Revealing many tears falling from his eyes as he was witnessing many scenes of the last before his very eyes. Slowly he fell towards, hitting the ground as he fell unconscious. Their was only silence until one finally spoke.

"What.. **.WHAT WAS THAT?!** " Came a shout at the doorway, gaining their attention to see a shocked and beaten Keith having Lance over his shoulder, showing clear confusion on what the hell was happening which caused Shiro to turn towards Alfor with a serious expression.

"Father...what happened?" Weakly spoke Allura who was being lifted up so she could be placed in the healing pod. It was upon hearing this that Alfor spoke with a sad tone.

"My most biggest mistake...turning a man who was filled with hope, into a vengeful beast." Hearing that, they all just stare at the kind holding many secrets.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME: THE COMING BATTLE SOON APPROACHES.**


End file.
